Child's Play
by Whistle Mist
Summary: A prank gone wrong has turned Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos into little kids and now the four need to be looked after by others from Auradon and when news hits the other Kingdoms some of their come to see the evil descendants. Evil never looked so cute. Prompts and ideas welcome. Warning for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Descendants.

* * *

Someone was playing a prank on the kids from the Isle of the Lost and when the four hadn't showed up for class that day Ben and Fairy Godmother went to go see what was keeping them from their classes only to open one of the dorms and found four little kids in the room.

A blue haired little girl was twirling in circles smiling and laughing, a purple hair girl was frowning and crossing her arms. A little boy was swinging off the curtains laughing his head off and the last little boy was standing there with big eyes looking scared out of his wits.

"Oh dear," Said the Fairy Godmother. "They've turned into small children."

"What should we do?"

* * *

Mal: Six

Jay: seven

Evie: Five

Carlos: Four/five.

Send in prompts for the little Rotten to the Core kids to do.

Watch out Auradon, evil has never been this cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben rushed over to Jay who was hanging onto the curtains rod and swinging back and forth. Raching up he tried to grab the little boy but Jay noticed him and flipped up so he was on top of the rod and tried to kick him.

"Whoa, it's okay Jay," Ben assured still holding his arms open. "Why don't you come down before you hurt yourself?"

Jay looked amused that Ben couldn't reach him and instead went to the end of the rob and jumped off causing both Ben and Fairy Godmother to cry out in shock but the little boy easily landed on the bed before jumping on it.

"Oh, okay," Godmother sighed putting a hand to her heart. "Let's not do that again, okay Jay?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Jay laughed and did a flip. "This is fun! Come, Mal, Carlos, Evie, come play with me!"

Ben turned to the others and saw that Carlos was hiding behind a large flower pot peeking out at them with fear in his eyes, Evie had found a mirror and was staring at herself and fixing her hair before touching her face looking for anything that looked imperfect and Mal was yanking the curtains close and saying how there was to much sun.

"I think we need to make some calls," Ben said.

* * *

A cook set down a small bowl of candy in the room before leaving. The four kids looked at the candy for a minute before Jay walked over grabbing two and sniffing them before giving them a careful lick and nodding and tossing them into his mouth.

That must have been the sign that everything was alright before the other three came out and started to stuff their faces with the sweet stuff as Ben, Godmother and Doug waited outside the room for backup to arrive.

"So, uh," Doug nodded his head back and forth. "Are you going to have to tell their parents that they've turned into little kids?"

"Let's just try to fix this first and go from there," Godmother smiled. "It might only be for a few more hours and once my wand arrives we can fix it."

Soon King Beast and Belle showed up looking concerned and the King looked at Ben. "What happened?"

"Well, the kids…"

The door opened and the four mini versions of the villain kids ran out at high speed laughing and giggling as loud as they could looking like someone had given them an energy drink. They shot off suddenly and Ben chased after them calling out for them to come back.

* * *

Ben was chasing after Mal since she was the only one who he hadn't lost on the way. He had no idea where the other three took off too. Mal made her way into the main entrance way and was yanking on the door trying to get out.

"Mal, wait!" Ben scooped her up. "Just wait a minute-"

Mal punched him right in the face causing him to lose his grip on Mal and she fell. Jumping up she took off still laughing and not knowing why she was suddenly so hyper. As she continued to run away she found a bundle of basketballs.

Grabbing them she dragged them around before opening it and letting them spill all over the floor before Ben manged to grab her and held her tight as she kicked and thrashed.

"Let me go! You'll be sorry! My mommy is Maleficent!" Mal screamed. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Okay, let's just go back to the room," Ben grinned carrying her back. "Do you like cookies?"

* * *

Doug was looking for the three kids when he noticed Evie standing in front of the large mirror and she was twirling back and forth looking over herself and tugged at her clothes before spinning again. She would stop and get at least two inches to the mirriror and looking for anything out of place before continuing to spin around.

"Evie, there you are!" Doug sighed walking over to her. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm."

"No thanks," Evie continued to look at herself. "I need to go find Mommy and she's going to help me fix my make up."

"Uh, well your Mom isn't here right now so let's just go back this way."

"Are you a Prince?"

"No."

Evie frowned before turning around and walking away. "I'm going to go find a Prince."

"Wait, Evie, uh, there's one this way."

"Really?" She lighted up like a light and let Doug take her hand. "How many rooms in his castle?"

* * *

Beast and Belle where after Jay when they lost sight of him twenty minutes before hand. As they looked Belle noticed a little pile of stuff under a table. Walking over she leaned down and saw three watches, two phones, a couple of necklaces and a few French fries.

"What in the world?" She was about to touch them when two little hands came out of nowhere grabbing them up. "Jay!"

"These are mine!" Jay said quickly turning but Beast caught him. "Let go!"

"You can't be stealing," Beast said before handing his wife the stuff. "Here."

"Hey, give that back!" Jay cried before going limp. "Okay, fine you win…"

Happy with that Beast set Jay down but the boy just smirked, turned and kicked him in the knee before grabbing the bag from Belle and taking off. Belle went to help her husband when she noticed something about him.

"Where are your glasses?"

"He took them," Beast got up sucking in his breath. "He's stronger than he looks. Ugh, my knee!"

* * *

Meanwhile Carlos was trembling as he walked along a hallway looking for Jay. He had gotten separated from the others. As he walked along the long way he would hide if someone walked by. By the time he made his way all the way to the other side of the dorms he wandered into a room where a lot of coats where and saw one that was a nice mix of black and white.

Tugging at it until it feel Carlos draped it over his head thinking about his mother and wondering if this piece was fur. Walking out of the room with the thing wrapped around him with only his eyes showing Carlos went looking for his mother.

As he trailed the coat behind him Carlos was looking around when suddenly he was scooped out. Letting out a yelp, Carlos held onto the coat like it was a lifeline before looking at who was trying to steal it from him and if he could get away.

"There you are Carlos," Belle smiled. "Come on, let's go this way. Can I have this coat?"

Carlos's eyes peaked with tears and he held tighter to the fur and shook his head.

"Are you cold?"

Instead of answering, Carlos burrowed further into the fur hiding away completely. Belle just smiled and held the bundle close before walking back to the room. When she got there Jay was climbing into the window wearing her husband's glasses.

Ben sent for Aladdin, Snow White, Anita & Roger and Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

 **Prompts will be in the next chapter. This is the beginning. If you had not left prompts please do now and if you have new prompts or wish to add more, then please put them down in the review section as it is easier for me to read them and to write them out.**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**

 **Next chapter is have the prompts: put down first. I will try to go in excat order and some will be mixed up. Thank you for all your lovely ideas and reviews.**

 **Watch out Auradon, something's happening.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Beast had his replacement glasses on because when he tried to take back his Jay had fought him for them until they snapped in half before the boy let them go an started to focus trying to figure out how to take the large tv down.

Evie was smiling happily sitting in front of a mirror with a little tea set in front of her and was trying to get Mal to join her but Mal refused rolling her eyes. Instead she was tapping her foot thinking about why there was so much light in the room and where was her Mother?

Meanwhile there was Carlos who was hiding under the bed and the only way anyone knew he was there was the fur coat sticking out that he refused to let go of it. He would peek out a few times an Jay did drag the poor child out a couple of time only to have him scramble back under the bed.

Doug reached for his phone when he noticed it was missing. Looking over he saw Jay banging it on the floor before it turned off. He tossed it to Carlos who's little eyes lite up at the screen before snatching it up and started to play with it.

* * *

Ben brought over a little bowl of strawberries to Mal. "Here you go."

Mal looked down at them frowning. "Those aren't cookies."

"The cook is baking them so I thought maybe you would like some strawberries." Ben held it out. "Try one."

She looked at the little red fruit before slowly taking one before biting of one. She paused before snatching the bowl away from him and turned away and started to eat them really fast and when Ben tried to hand her napkin she thought he was trying to take them back so she smacked his hand four times until she realized what he was trying to do.

Fairy Godmother walked into the room. "They're here~ Jay!"

They turned to see Jay sipping Ben's watch out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Ben grabbed at it but Jay took off again and hid under the bed with Carlos. "I didn't even feel that."

Evie really didn't know where she was going but the word Prince had been in the sentence. So she went along with them. As they entered a room she only saw a woman there who was very pretty but no Prince which made Evie uneasy and she tried to leave.

"Oh, no, no, no," Belle said bringing her back. "Evie, I would like you to meet, Snow. Snow this is Evie."

Walking over Snow White looked at the little girl curiously. "Hello, Evie."

"Hello." Evie said shyly before looking around. "Where's the mirror."

Snow gave Belle a look. "Evie, how about we get to know each other. Are you hungry?"

Suddenly Evie's face lite up. "Is it a tea party?"

"We can have one."

"I need to make a dress!" Evie ran to a curtain and started to tug at it. "This will work!"

"Oh, Evie, honey, no!" Snow ran over and took her hand. "Uh, why don't you and I go shopping an I'll get you dress."

"Oh no, I can make it, I just," Evie grunted still yanking at the curtain. "Need… the material! Come on, fall down…!"

Belle moved to stop her but Snow got there first. "It's alright, Belle, I'll take it from here."

"Alright, I better go check on the others."

In the end Ben agreed to watch over Mal with since she had suddenly decided that strawberries where made by some upper power and only Ben could bring them to her she had deiced that she was not leaving anywhere and clung to his leg.

When they said that Sleeping Beauty would be there she threw a fit and half, screaming in anger and throwing stuff at the Queen the moment she walked into the room so, Ben ended up saying he would just care for her for the time being.

That, and what happened when Arura said her name this happened.

 **(Ten minutes beforehand.)**

"Hello, Mal, I'm known as Sleeping Beauty-"

"What?!" Mal screamed causing her other three friends to look over before she pointed at the blond and screamed even louder. "GET HER!"

Suddenly all three of the kids where screaming and charged at the Queen who looked stunned but Ben grabbed Mal, Beast grabbed Jay, Belle grabbed Carlos and Snow scooped up Evie and all four of them where struggling to get to the blonde woman.

Mal was reaching out with her fingers opening and closing trying to strangle her via air. "I'll get you for what you did to my Mommy!"

 **(Present)**

Ben sighed as Snow left with Evie, His Father had make a makeshift bag with a sheet and had Jay in it and slung over his shoulder as the little boy growled and was trying to fight his way out of the bag. His mom smiled at him before leaving holding onto Carlos who was still dragging the coat along.

"Alright, Mal, why don't we talk about what's going on?"

"Who was that man?"

"That is King Beast and he's my Father."

"I don't have a father."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ben knelt down. "Now, let's go see about where your going to sleep since you can stay here alone."

Looking around Mal glared at all the pink stuff. "Gross."

Laughing he tried to take her hand but she pulled back. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"I want strawberries."

* * *

Aladdin arrived and was waiting. To be honest he was concerned when the soon to be King made his first decree about letting Villains kids into the school and now he received a call that he had to come and take care of Jafar's son because of a spell or something.

Just as he was going to call someone the door opened and King Beast walked in and someone was on his back struggling in a sheet.

"Ah, Aladdin," Beast said setting the bag down but not letting go. "Thank you for coming."

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said looking at the struggling bag. "What's going on?"

"This is Jay the son of Jafar."

"Unngh, let me outta here!" Jay yelled still fighting. "Just wait until I get my hands on you! You'll be sorry!"

Letting go the boy tumbled out still punching and kicking before jumping up and running to a curtain and with a few swings and jumps managed to get onto the top of a curtain before jumping onto a chandelier and started to throw the old candles at them and Aladdin had to admit the kid had great aim because he only missed once.

Laughing Jay continued to throw the candles at them. "What are you going to do now, huh?"

"Jay, come down here right now!"

"Nope!" Jay managed to hit Beast on the head. "Prepare to die sucker!"

"Well, he's all yours." Beast sai leaving. "Good luck."

"Wait, what?! Ouch!"

Jay's maniacal laughing was heard.

* * *

By the time Anita and Roger arrived, they had brought Patch with them an Patch noticed something moving in a fur coat and went to investigated it. That ended horrible when a little boy let out a horrified scream of terror before a little boy with white hair and black roots shot out of the coat and took off.

"Wait!" Anita cried.

"I'll get him!" Patch offered and took off. "Wait, kid!"

A scream was heard and somehow the little boy managed to out run the dog and ended up bumping into someone. Sitting up Carlos noticed it was King Beast. Screaming again he took off another way until he found a nice little hiding spot up in a bookshelf and managed to squeeze himself into the little space with only his eyes peeking out.

As they tried to get him down Jay came out of nowhere followed closely by Aladdin who now was sporting a black eye and Jay took on look at a terrified Carlos before he shouted in anger and tackled Roger.

* * *

 **Some prompts are here, so I hope you enjoyed them! 8D.**

 **I need some more prompts for how bad the kids had it on the isle and since I haven't read the book yet I am only going on the movie so please wait until I read it to understand more of their lives.**

 **I need heart breaking prompts for the four of the so don't hold back and remember make sad.**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time everyone had settled things, the King had rented out a house on the school that had four large bedrooms so that someone could stay with the kids because even if it was a spell gone wrong they till had to keep the kids on the school grounds.

In the end Roger had to take Patch home because of how frightened Carlos was. In the end all four of the kids had gotten tired from the first day so they had fallen asleep in a pile together. Jay was using Carlos mostly a pillow and Evie and Mal where using some of the coat as a blanket.

Belle was watching them as they house was being prepared and she noticed that they were dirty and made a note for the others to bath them later. As she watched them she noticed how they seemed perfectly happy on the floor.

The floor wasn't carpeted so this concerned her.

Standing up Belle walked down to move each of the kids to the bed. Picking up Evie first since she was mostly likely not to hit or kick her, Belle set her on the bed. Next she picked up Mal who frowned in her sleep but other than that continued to sleep.

Next she went to get the boys but as she tried to pull Carlos away the little boy woke up and looked at her like he was afraid of her. Petting his head she shushed him before trying to pull him out of Jay's grasp but the tan boy wouldn't let go.

Carefully unlatching Jay's fingers she picked up the trembling child. "It's alright. Shh, it's alright."

Setting him on the bed she turned to Jay and picked him up praying that he didn't attack her and luckily she put him in bed with no problem. Sighing in relief she turned to Carlos who was attempting to hide under a pillow and was looking at her with big eyes.

"Come here, sweetie," Belle picked him up. "You could use a bath."

* * *

Jay sat up suddenly his eyes still closed feeling really weird. Opening them a little he looked around before sliding off the bed and laid down on the carpet making himself comfortable before curling up and falling back to sleep.

The sleep lasted maybe five minute before he say up realizing that he had fallen asleep on the floor using a very comfortable person as a pillow so why was he getting off a bed and getting back onto the floor?! Looking around Jay stood up seeing both Mal and Evie, but where was Carlos?

With wanting to find the youngest missing member of their little group Jay left the room in search of the other boy.

* * *

Ben was coming back to check on the others when he heard soft sobs from the bathroom. Walking over he saw it was opened a few inches. Peeking in he saw his mother sitting on the edge of the tub tht was filled with water and bubbles.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Ben." She wiped her eyes. "Would you watch, Carlos for me? I need to go and get him something to eat and maybe a doctor."

"A doctor?" Ben walked over to see a little face peeking out at them. "Hey, Buddy, having fun?"

Carlos blinked at him and moved around in the bubbles and giggled so quilt that Ben almost missed it so he smiled and grabbed a cup filling it with water and poured it over the little boy to revile him and as the bubbles flowed away Ben froze.

Carlos was oblivious to the shock and horror on Ben's face as he was playing with the bubbles and foam, touching and squeezing it through his little fingers. Carlos didn't notice Ben staring at his bruises on his body nor how he was looking at the many claw like scars on his body. No, Carlos didn't notice how Ben could count each of his ribs and how he turned away trying to catch his breath for it left him from the shock.

When Ben was finally able to look back he saw Carlos holding out a small handful to him looking worried. Smling sadly he poked the bubbles.

"Where did they go?"

The little boy giggled before trying to hide under the bubbles again. Taking a cup Ben raised off Carlos before grabbing the shampoo and pouring some on.

"Come on, let's wash your hair." Ben smiled and started to scrub the stuff in and Carlos covered his eyes with his hands. "Hey, after we get you all clean and dried up, do you want to come with me and get something to eat?"

Those little eyes looked up excitedly and Carlos nodded franticly.

"Alright, than let's get out shall we?"

* * *

Evie woke up when Snow picked her up. Wrapping her little arm around the woman's neck, Evie rested her head on the shoulder blinking slowly as Snow walked down the hallway. Still tired and wanting to sleep she just watched as the halls passed her by wondering if they had moved. Had Mommy found them a new place to live? Had a Prince come to her rescues and now she could live like the Princess she was born to be?

All these things made Evie smile a bit. Maybe it was the day that everything turned for the good. No more struggling each and every day? Yay, and Mommy would be so happy, so proud of her and so there would be food, so much food, that they didn't have to go a day or two without it. Even if sometimes they had to go without food she remembered Mommy giving her some scraps that she had saved.

"Mommy, are we in a new home?" Evie asked quietly hugging tighter.

"Well, we are going to a new house, Evie and later well call your Mommy and tell her where you are."

Wait.

Evie jerked up looking at snow white as she was now fully awake. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's not here right now, Evie."

The eyes suddenly teared up and were watery. "I want my Mommy!"

This wasn't right! This wasn't a Prince and this wasn't her new home! No, there was none of those things and when she looked around she didn't see enough mirror, not enough rooms, not walls topped from top to bottom gold!

"Let me go!" Evie cried fighting. "Let me go! Let me go…!"

"Evie, calm down!"

Still fighting Evie managed to get free and she shot off running around and desperately calling out for her mother. Snow gave chase. She ran after the little girl feeling horrible for her. She could tell that her mother did care for her but judging by how terrified Evie was than that meant that the little girl had probably never ever been apart from her mother.

A scream made Snow jump and she hurried and found Evie looking into a mirror in horror and was touching her face seeing al the messed up make.

"No! It's ruined!" Evie cried with tears flowing down her face. "It's all ruined!"

"Evie… come here,"

"No…!" Evie sobbed and backed away. "I want my Mommy…. She can fix my make up."

It broke her heart to see the little girl so depended on makeup and how upset she was. After all she was just a five year old little girl torn away from her mother. Walking up to her she brought Evie into her arms and rocked her into a hug.

"It's alright, Evie… come on, let's go and I'll help you fix your make up, okay?"

"W-will Mommy c-come so-soon?"

"I think so."

Nodded Evie let Snow pick her up and take her away but she looked into the mirror one last time and her heart broke at how terrible ugly she looked. Oh, Mommy would not be happy.

* * *

Aladdin found Jay in the kitchen piling food into a backpack that was obviously stolen since it had Chad Charming's name on it. The thing was half full and Jay was on the top self-looking for something else and would toss something things into the backpack.

"That's a nice pile you have there." Aladdin grinned and then found when Jay roared at him and leapt form the self and at him. "Whoa!"

Catching him Aladdin spun around and set Jay down holding him. Jay tried to break free but Aladdin just held onto him before looking around.

"If you want something sweet you should take those chocolate bars."

"I don't need your help!" Jay struggled. "Let go! I ain't afraid of you!"

"I know, but you do want to fed your friends right?"

Jay paused and looked up narrowing his eyes at him. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Aladdin shrugged. "But I do know what would taste really good?"

"Slop!"

"Uh, no."

"Barely moldy cheese?"

"No! No, chocolate strawberries!"

"What's… a strawberry?"

"You never had one?"

"No. Is it poison or a plant?"

The worst part was that Al knew that Jay was serious.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Aladdin."

"Oh." Jay smiled. "I know you!"

"You do?"

"Yes!" Jay turned and kicked Aladdin right between his legs. "That's for my Father!"

Aladdin crumpled to the floor in pain and Jay whooped before running off!

Thank you all for your prompts! I did Carlos and Evie first because they were the most requested and next I will do more about Jay and Mal plus their new lives with the others.

* * *

 **I need prompts for the kids wanting THESE things**

 **Wanting their parents because no matter what kids will always want their Mom or dad when their abusive. (I have read)**

 **Fluffy moments between Ben and friends plus the adults caring for the.**

 **Nightmares of their greatest fears.**

 **EVERYONE WHO READ THE BOOK…. JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED SO I CAN MAKE THIS MORE LIKE THE BOOK AND MOVIE.**

 **I didn't know about Mal banishing Evie when she was six so since I made Evie five were going to ignore that for the time being…**


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor arrived and requested that a female doctor join him as there were two boys and two girls and he needed to examine them and he wanted to make sure the girls weren't afraid of him. Once he entered the room the kind old man smiled at the little boy who was wrapped up in a fur coat and chewing on some food.

"Hello, Carlos." The man said sitting on the floor next to him. "That's looks tasty. Are you enjoying it?"

Instead of answering Carlos stayed real still looking at him like he was caught doing something bad before quickly stuffing his mouth as fast as he could. His little cheeks puffed out he watched the man with one eye while slowly trying sneak away and back under the bed.

"Oh, look here… I have some chocolate but I ate already… Oh dear, what should I do?" The doctor sighed placing the little piece next to him. "I should just look at this book I have."

Slowly Carlos inched towards the doctor with both Ben and Belle watching and saw how he quickly snatched it up before returning to his little hiding place and quickly stuffed the chocolate into his mouth before going still.

"Alright, we'll give it a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Belle asked .

"I gave him something. It's a little spell to calm him down so he won't panic to much. I rarely use it but since you told me of his injuries I thought it best to make sure he won't hurt himself trying to get away from me." The old man smiled kindly. "Now, if the Prince would bring the little boy to me?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Ben went over and smiled at the little child staring at him. "Hey, Buddy, come with me okay?"

Slowly Carlos crawled out of the safely of his little coat and let Ben pick him up. Grinning he picked up the small boy, noticing how lite he was and carried him over to the doctor.

* * *

Meanwhile Evie was having fun in the bath. It was large than she it would be and she was having a lot of fun with the toys in it. She loved that the bubbles could change color and that she could go under the water and pop back up.

All the makeup was washed away and that was fine because they could reapply it. As she played around she could hear voices outside the door and soon Snow came in with a beautiful light blue towel that had little gold hearts on them.

"Is that for me?" Evie asked excitedly nearly jumping out of the tub to try and touch it. "It looks soft!"

"Yes, this is for you." Snow smiled setting it aside. "Let's wash you up and then we're going to see a nice doctor, okay?"

Evie nodded but she blinked. "What's a doctor?"

"Um, it's a nice person who sees if you're sick or not and if you do get sick they can make you better."

"Oh, okay!"

Snow washed Evie up and was careful to look out for bruising but she found none. Instead she saw that the little girl was underweight, boney and she didn't even seem to mind. Instead she would eat anything Snow would offer and often would think she was sneaking the cookies off the plate before quickly stuffing them into her mouth.

Washing the hair out from the last of the soaps and the conditioners Snow helped her out and before she could even finish opening the towel Evie grabbed it wrapping herself in it giggling madly and shaking with happiness.

"It really is soft!" Evie spun round. "I could ware this forever!"

"There are some dresses I would like you to try on," Snow said with a sad smile. "Come on, Let's go."

"Um, something happened to the cookies… we should go find some more…."

"How about we eat lunch first?"

"Okay!" Evie grabbed a dress and hurriedly got dress before grabbing a basket. "I'll go get something!"

"No, Evie, come back!" Snow ran after her. "Wait, come back!"

* * *

Mal was asleep and was very comfortable on this none lumpy bed and was sleeping well for a while when she started to dream of her mother. How disappointed she was and how she looked at her like Mla was nothing but a worthless thing.

She was yelling at her again and yanking her by the arm after Mal had failed at simple task or what her mother said was a simple task of taking a few gold coins form Jafar and instead the man's son had noticed and had stolen the coins back and gave them back to his Father.

Oh her Mother had been so angry with her. Yelling and screaming at her. Rolling and twisting in her sleep as she whimpered. In her dream she could see how angry her mother was and how she would yell at her for everything she did wrong and how Mal had to learn how to be just like her.

" _You are unless Mal!"_

" _But Momm-"_

" _Don't you even shed one tear!"_

Groaning in her sleep Mal turned over trying to get away from her mother in her sleep. Running as fast as she could when she fell down and looked back to see dragon claws grasping her leg. A large shadow of dragon snapping it's jaws at her…

"Nooo….!" Mal screamed in her sleep before sitting up looked around terrified. "…. Mom?"

"Mal!"

"AH!" Mal screamed jumping up and holding up her first and glared at Ben. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," ben said walking in slowly. "I heard you scream so I came to see if you were alright?"

"I didn't scream and I was fine!" Mal threw a pillow at him. "I was perfectly fine having evil dreams!"

"… Evil dreams?"

"Of course." Mal crossed her arms and looked him over. "Did you bring any strawberries?"

"No, but I can go get someone." Ben went to leave when she jumped.

"Wait! Uh, can someone bring them…?"

"Sure, I can call someone and they can bring it and I will stay with you."

Looking offended Mal glared at him. "I wasn't scared!"

"I didn't say you were. Come on, lets just sit down and talk."

She glared at him. "You just sit on the bed and don't look at me."

"Alright…" Ben took a sit on the bed and waited. "Is that all you want me to do?"

"No talking."

There was about seven minutes that passed before Ben felt Mal scooting her back against his as she laid back down and three minutes after that she had fallen back to sleep. Sliming he looked over at her before going back to looking at the wall.

Well if it gave her good dreams than who was he to ruin it for her?

* * *

Aladdin was trying to get Jay to walk with him to go see the doctor but Jay was plainly refusing to walk so Aladdin was pulling the boy along wondering why was the kid so strong and why was it so hard to get him to walk.

As they walked near the stair way Jay took a look at a closet door and started to fight and scream, trying to yank away from him.

"Jay?!" Aladdin grabbed both the boy's upper arms trying to calm him down. "What's wrong?!"

"No…!"

"Jay, calm down."

"No, your gonna put me in the closet!" Jay struggled. "I don't want to go in the closet!"

Aladdin was speechless seeing the fear on the little boy's face.

* * *

Meanwhile Patch had come back to the school feeling back for scarring the little boy and brought a him a stuffed doll of Cruella thinking that maybe it would comfort the little boy. Going up the stairs happy with himself he was sure that the kid would love it.

Walking into the room Patch saw Carlos being checked over and ran up to him and looked right into his eyes when suddenly the kid let out a high pitched scream of horror and jumped off the bed and took off!

"Carlos, no!" Belle cried chasing after him. "Carlos, come back!"

It was too late and suddenly the had no idea where the little child was.

* * *

 **Okay, I used some prompts here and I want to add more to the next chapter but as for comforting goes I want you guys to think up something cute for everything.**

 **I do not know if Evie will look at Snow as a Mother or a Sister since Snow is Evie's step sister, but I like the idea.**

 **OMG CARLOS SLEPT IN A CARPET?! COME ON AMOZON BRING ME THE BOOK ALREADY!**

 **Okay, guys send in those prompts and please add some detail in them so I can get the idea and update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

The apples where perfectly grown on the tree but Evie couldn't reach them. Even the lowest branch was out of her reach as she stood on her toes and she wanted them now. Jumping up and down with both hands trying to swipe the fruit she stopped frowning at them before looking at the tree wondering if she could climb it.

Grabbing onto the tree she tried to pull herself up but tumbled back. Sighing she looked around trying to see if there was anything that could help her when someone came up to her with a smile.

"Hello, Evie." Dough said walking up to her. "What are you doing?"

"I want the apples." She pointed up. "See?"

"Oh, here l'll help you." Dough said and picked her up and sat her on his shoulders and held her legs so she wouldn't fall. "There, now you can reach them."

"Yay!" Evie plucked one apple before frowning at it. "This one looks weird…and… this one too!"

Doug looked up seeing perfectly normal apples. "They looked good to me."

"Mm." Evie sniffed the apple and then the other one in her hand. "Their hard."

Laughing Doug shrugged. "Of course they are, why would you say…. Oh."

Biting into an apple, Evie's eyes widened as she froe before she started to chomp on it quickly tasting the sweet juice and the wonderful crunch of the fruit. She was so happy she didn't notice that the juice was dripping form her mouth onto Doug who wiped it away and was just stunned realizing that Evie never had fresh fruit.

"Okay, uh,, here's a napkin." Doug tried to hand her one but she smacked his hand. "Ouch!"

"Mine!" Evie almost hissed biting into the other apple and licked it. "I licked it so you can't have any."

"I wasn't going to take them from you, I just wanted to hand you this napkin."

"Oh." She smiled even though she was chewing with her mouth full. "Thank you."

"Um, maybe we should set you down."

"No, the apples!"

"I will get them for you and you can hold the basket."

Once she was back on the ground Evie was biting into each apple watching as Doug filled her basket with bright red apples.

* * *

"Whoa, Jay, calm down."

"Let go of me…!"

"I'm not going to hurt you and I swear I would never put you in a closet." Aladdin caught the little fist coming his way. "Hey, I know, why don't I think you how to pick the locks just in case somebody puts you in one, huh?"

Frowning Jay looked up in thought before giving him a distrusting look. "What do I have to do for you in return?"

Laughing Aladdin just grinned. "How about you help me swipe some bread?"

Jay grinned.

Anita and Roger where searching for Carlos.

"Oh, Roger, where do you think he could have gone?" Anita said worriedly. "Poor little boy was scared to death…"

"I agree." Roger looked around searching. "I hope the lad's alright."

"I can sniff him out if I had something of his." Patch offered. "But I think he might be afraid of me… although he still took the little doll."

"He took the Cruella doll?" Roger frowned. "Who would ever want that."

"A little boy who wants his Mother." Anita sighed. "Let's think… where would you run if you needed to hide fast?"

They all thought about it when Patch's ear picked up. "Wait… I hear something… in that bush!"

They all looked to the bush and there in the shadows where two little eyes peeking out at them. It was Carlos tucked well into the leafy thing. Patch was about to go over when he remember so he turned and said he would head home. Walking over to the bush the two knelt down on either side just in case.

"Carlos," Anita said softly. "Would you like to come out of there?"

The little eyes just stared at them curiously. He didn't jump to badly when Anita reached in and gently pulled the little boy out of the bush and set him on his feet. They dusted him off and he looked at them with big eyes wondering what they were planning on doing when Roger picked him up holding him up to look at him.

"He doesn't look to much like her… the hair had both colors but he looks sweet doesn't he?"

They were going to eat him!

Carlos screamed.

"Whoa, lad!" Roger said as Carlos started to run in midair. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Oh, give him to me, darling, I'll hold him." Anita took the little boy. "There now, let's go see our new home."

Whimpering Carlos held the little Cruella doll close and looked uncomfortable as they took him back to the house they had set up and entered the home. Once inside they sat him down on the bed as Roger grabbed a towel and wet it before washing the little boy's face of dirt as they listened to him whine.

"There's Carlos," Roger smiled once his face was washed. "I wondered where you had gone off too."

Big eyes watched him carefully before he learned more towards Anita still clutching the doll and he looked up at her slowly.

"I know, how about something to eat?" Anita pulled out a little candy bar. "Here, try this."

It took a whole minute for Carlos to slowly taking the candy and taking a small bite and paused pulling th bar away from him staring at it in shock.

"Maybe he doesn't like it."

"Let's try something else-"

"Yum."

"HE TALKED!" They both yelled at each other as the little boy chomped down.

"Oh, Carlos, slow down, you'll choke!" Anita said but the chocolate was already gone. "… Your starving aren't you? Roger, will you wash his face again and I'll make us something to eat."

"Yes, of course. Come on, Carlos, I bet you would like to hear a story."

* * *

Mal was looking into the mirror frowning before looking back at the person in the room glaring at him before going back.

"Would you like to go outside or something?"

"Yuck, sunlight."

Laughing Ben stood behind her. "Well maybe my Mother should help you get some new clothes since your old ones won't fit you anymore."

"My clothes fit me."

"Oh, I meant these clothes over here." Ben said opening the closet showing all of Mal's teenage clothing all lined up. "They might be too big now."

"I was… a teenager?"

"Yes."

"Liar, I don't remember that!" Mal defended as she backed up and it was clear she was just a frightened little girl. "Go away!"

"Alright but I'm not lying. I'll just be over here okay?"

"Wait… was… Was I pretty…?" She asked her cheeks turning pink as she was trying to glare. "Not like I care or anything."

Smiling Ben walked over to her. "You were pretty. The pretties in all the land."

She paused for a moment thinking about it before her face scrunched up. "Gross!"

Ben couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **More prompts please! And remember if I don't use them in these chapters I will use them in future chapters but please review them again and if you add or take away something that would be awesome. The reason I say review again is because I do forget where a certain one review is.**

 **Next chapter is new food, getting beds for the first time, and nightmare.**

 **Remember to put what you want so I can write it out 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

Evie was extremely giddy with her basket filled with bright red delicious apples and she was hugging them from where she was sitting on the grass and she was so concerned that someone was going to steal them from her and that was not going to be okay.

"There you are, Evie." Snow gasped as she leaned over to see the basket full of apples. "Oh, you wanted some apples?"

"Mine!" Evie all but hissed hugging the fruit tighter. "I got them first!"

"Oh, honey, I wasn't going to take them from you." Snow smiled and went to pat her head and almost jumped when Evie responded with trying to bat her hand away and continued to cling to the apples. "I promise Evie, I'm not going to take them from you."

"I'm not going to fall for that." Evie said and stood up before trying to drag the basket away from the woman. "I'm going home."

Snow decided that following Evie was the best idea. As she flowed the little girl who continued to struggle pulling the basket around and stopping a few times vie managed to get to the road before she paused and looked around before whirled around and looking at Snow.

"I don't know where the Island is!"

"Oh, don't cry!" Snow rushed forward as Evie started to cry. "It's okay, let's take these apples home and we'll see about getting you home okay?"

"Okay,"

Snow sighed in relief carrying the girl on her hip and picking up the heavy basket of apples.

* * *

Aurora wasn't the kind of person to give up so easily so she came back and found the little girl with purple hair drawing on paper. Slowly walking over she took a seat on a chair watching the little girl and waited.

"I don't like you." Mal said simple and pulled out paper and handed it to her. "I made this for you."

"Oh, thank you… Oh."

On the paper of a picture of Aurora dead on the floor with a dragon stomping on her and the castle on fire while Philip was in the background on the floor with his sword stuck in his heart. Still smiling she placed it aside.

"Your very good at drawing, Mal."

"And your very good at not inviting people to parties!"

"Would you like to come to a party, Mal?"

The little girl looked up for a second and paused. "N-No. I don't like stupid parties and the stupid games and the… stupid fun and… stupid cake…"

Taking out her phone she quickly text her husband to put together a surprise little party for the four kids and was going to make sure they each had their own little cake.

"Well, there's going to be a party and it's for you and your friends."

"… You're lying to me…" Mal pouted trying to glare. "You're just going to make fun of me just like you did to my Mommy."

"No, no, it's for you and your friends."

"… I don't do dresses… but if there was… one left alone I might ware it. But only because parties need dresses!"

"Of course. Would you like to come with me, Mal? We can see if I have something laying around."

"You're still ugly."

"… Well you are a very pretty girl."

"… You death won't be too painful."

Aurora smiled. "Cone on let's go."

* * *

Jay was eating the bread as he was being carried on Aladdin's back. "You know you're not too bad."

"Thanks, you're not bad either." Aladdin laughed as he climbed down the stairs. "So, when do you think your going to start walking again?"

Jay went limp pretending to pass out.

Laughing Aladdin continued to walk down the stairs. "Alright, Jay, what do you want to do?"

Jay remained still.

"Alright, well, I was going to take you out to play a game but since your asleep…"

"I live!" Jay shot up. "What game are we going to play?"

"How about go outside and see what's out there?"

"I know what!" Jay jumped off and shoved the man. "Tag your it!"

"Not again!" Aladdin ran after him when she saw Jay do a front flip, scale up a fence and then ran along the railing. "Whoa, kid has skills."

* * *

Carlos was taking a nap and Patch was carefully sneaking up on the little boy and in his mouth was a blanket and carefully put it on the little boy. Moving it around until it covered him Patch wagged his tail wondering why this cute kid was so afraid of him.

Laying down beside him Patch decided to take a nap with the child and now that Patch was fully grown he could easily kept the child extra warm. He wagged his tail when the little boy rolled over and curled up close to him.

* * *

The party was going to be wonderful!

Or was it…?

* * *

 **Okay, so someone sent me a request about using songs the kids could sing through the story and I thought it was an amazing idea!**

 **I want you guys to come up with prompts for their party and what kind of a songs they can sing weather it's together or apart and I will only use a few lines fomr the songs you pick, so if you want a ceritan part let me know.**

 **Also, let's have the Auradon kids be at the party and if some of them are mean (Looking at you Chad) and the kids can cause trouble.**

 **Also the upcoming prompts are going to be these**

 **Reader2217's prompt: I love this story- if you can please make the chapters longer(you don't have to) and maybe the kids could interact a little more.**

 **Girl-of-many-otp;s prompt: So yea basically what I've been saying but just so you can easily find it so Mal has a nightmare about her mom again but in the middle of the night so she goes and sneaks into Ben's room and tries to sleep with him in his bed when Ben wakes up and asks what she's doing so she explains that she had a nightmare and he makes her tell him the nightmare and she asks to sleep with him cause he makes her feel safe and makes the nightmare go away and in the morning belle sees Mal and Ben all snuggled up and both smiling in their sleep**

 **Paigeeeeeeeee's prompt: I realllly want my baby Carlos to be scarred of the dark or something so he has to sleep with them and he has a nightmare about him being lock in a room of dogs then waking up with a dog by him**

 **Morning-Star57's prompt: I really want to see the four causing mischief together in the school.**

 **julie662 prompt: I'm so curious about how their parents would react. Maybe do a video chat like they did in the library. I loved their parents theatrics, and how awkward it would be for the Heroes seeing their sworn enemies again.**

 **SEND IN THOSE PROMPTS FOR THE PARTY!**

 **And remember…. Always invite EVERYONE.**

 **(I got the book so I've been reading XD**


	8. Chapter 8

All the grownups and Ben thought that it was a good idea to throw a party for the kids. Therefore they sent out madortory invites to certain people to come. They party was going to be held in two days time and everyone was getting ready.

Belle had them fix up the ballroom at their home. As everything was going Ben hadn't time to check up on the kids but he had faith that the others would take good care of them. Until them they had some work to do and things to plan.

* * *

Anita was trying to pick out some clothes for the party for Cruella's son when she heard a screech of fear causing her to jump up and run to where Carlos was sleeping and saw the little boy backed up against the wall his knees up to his chest and his arms over his head trying to protect himself.

"Oh, no, I promise I won't hurt you!" Patch pleaded crawling on his belly. "I'm a good dog, Carlos, a good dog…"

"Oh, the poor dear," Anita rushed over picked up the little boy and held him close. "Shhh, it's alright, Carlos, Patch would never hurt you. He just wants to be your friend."

Big tears just poured out of the little boys eyes as he sniffed.

"I know what would make you feel better... a play date with your friends."

* * *

Jasmine had arrived after hearing word of why her husband was called away. As she entered the little house she saw four little kids on a large soft carpet. A purple haired girl was drawing with color penceils, a blue haired girl was seemingly love with an apple before she kept rubbing it against her cheek and a little boy with white and black hair was playing with some building blocks as abother boy, an older boy, was playing on a psp.

"Hello," She said and paused when all of them snapped to her like she was going to do something to them and she put her hands up. "I come in peace."

The blue haired little girl jumped up running into another room. The purple haired girl glared at her and was holding a pencil like a dagger just in case. The long hair boy quickly picked up the smaller boy and put him inside a vase for safe keeping and was glaring at her ready for a fight.

"Jasmine!" Snow greeting walking out of a room with the girl who ran on her hip. "I'm glad you can make it."

"Me too. Who's this?"

"This is Evie," Snow said bouncing the girl a little before looking at the other. "This is Mal and Jay and… where's Carlos?"

"He put him in a pot." Jasmine offered. "I guess they didn't expect me."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Snow smiled. "Come with me and we'll get you settled in."

"Alright." She walked around Mal because she thought the girl was going to stab her in the leg or something. "Where's Aladdin?"

"He's trying to fix the house from one of the kids from leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Jay keeps sneaking out one way or another and it takes a while to find him."

* * *

Jay pulled Carlos out of the pot and the little boy looked upset that his building blocks had been knocked over. Getting back on the carpet he started to build the little tower again this time changing it a bit here and there are his mind reached to come up with something.

Mal was adding the new woman into her picture and was stuck on what horrible thing should happen to her before sitting up and looking around noticing that they were short one member of their little group and that no one was around watching them.

Standing up she rushed over to the hall and heard muffled talking before smirking. "Psst, Jay, hey,"

"What?" Jay asked trying to take a jewel out of box. "I'm a bit busy."

"Wanna go have some fun?"

Looking over Jay paused. "What kinda fun?"

"Let's go play some pranks."

"Yeah!" Jay took off fallowing Mal before skidded to a stop and running back to pick up Carlos around the waist and took off after Mal. "Come on, C, it's time to have some real fun!"

* * *

Evie was resting her head on Snow's shoulder when she saw the others sneak passed and Mal single her to come. As much as she wanted to stay and be held she also wanted to be with her friends so she asked if she could be put down.

Once free she went to follow the others. They went to the kitchen and Jay set Carlos down and climbed up onto the counter and opened some of the knobs looking around and found bags of… white fluffy stuff that looked stange.

"It's white dust."

"We can use that." Mal said holding out her arms. "Toss it to me."

"It's heavy, Mal."

"Just toss it to me!"

"Okay!" Jay took one. "Catch!"

"Ugh!" Mal fell on her back the second the bag landed in her arms. "Ow… Just throw them on the floor instead."

"Haha, I told you!" Jay grinned and pulled out three more."

"Evie, go find something to put these in that we can pull."

"I know where they keep the sheets and blankets."

"Go get one!"

Ten minutes later the four kids where working together to pull the blanket across the floor and sruggled o get them up the stairs before they had them all set up but Mal wondered how they would get all of them to come into the room. They had set all the bags on the side of the railing so when the adults would come in they would get covered in flour. All they had to do was push the bags open.

"How are they going to know to come out?" Jay asked as he opend the bags up. "I mean, what if they come out one at a time?"

"I got an idea." Mal said with a smirk and walked over to Carlos. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking him, Mal?" Jay asked frowning stepping forward.

"Don't worry, Jay, he'll be fine."

* * *

In another room the adults were discussing which rules they should set down for both the home and for the party when they heard a scream that made them all jump.

"Carlos!" Roger and Anita cried running out of the room. "Carlos!"

All of them ran out of the room seeing the little boy by the wall shaking when suddenly a wall of white powered hit them all. Some of them fell when they slipped on the flour. Coughing and hacking some of them stood up dusting themselves off as laugher from above could be heard when suddenly it was cute short.

"That wasn't fun, Mal!" Jay yelled. "You scared him!"

"So, what? Carlos can take care of himself, Jay."

"He's four!" Jay defended running down the stairs and took out a little knife he had taken that no one had noticed and walked over to Carlos cutting the belt that was keeping him tied to the a doorknob. "You said not to worry, you didn't tell me your were going to tell him that he was going to be eaten by dogs!"

"Since when do you care?!"

"Please don't fight,"

"Shut up Evie!" '

"You shut up!"

"You can't tell me to shut up, Jay!"

"Alright, enough!" Aladdin stood up. "Jay, calm down and give me that knife."

"No!" Jay grabbed Carlos's hand and ran off. "See ya suckers!"

"Jay!"

"Carlos!"

The two couples took off after them. Dusting off her dress Snow looked up at Evie who seemed to think that she was hiding behind the railing and was watching her with one eye. Sighing she walked up the stairs keeping her eyes on the little girl.

Evie ran to their room and closed the door. Walking over to the door Snow opened it and looked around the room before walking towards the bed and peeked under.

"Do you want to come out now?"

Evie shook her head no before hiding her face in her hands. "You're going to be mad."

"No, I promise I won't be mad." Snow sighed. "Is this why you wanted down?"

"… Yes…"

"Tell me why you wanted to play that prank on us?"

"…Because Mal said."

"Did you want to do as she said?"

"No…"

"Than why would you do it then?"

"Because of who her Mommy is… everyone had to do as she says."

"I see… Well, come on I'll let you watch Princess movie and I'll wash up."

"Movie…?"

* * *

"You can't put me in a time out!" Mal screamed angrily as she sat in front of Aurora and no matter how many times she tried to leave the woman just sat her back down. "Don't you know who my Mommy is?!"

"Yes, I do," Sleeping Beauty said. "But I'm not afraid of your mommy."

That seemed to shock the little girl and she looked at her with wide eyes. "What? W-why not?!"

"Not everyone is afraid of her."

"Well, you should be!"

"Why?"

"Because… Because…!"

"I have an idea, Mal, why don't you and I go for a walk and we can do something that doesn't involve us getting covered in flour?"

"…I like strawberries…"

"There's an ice cream shop in town that sells the best strawberry ice cream. If you come with me we can get some but no tricks."

"I get two scoops."

"Only if you behave on the way."

* * *

By the time they found Jay and Carlos both boys had been asleep since it was evening. Carlso was sleeping on his side curled up and Jay was using him as a pillow by laying half over him sideways trying to protect the little boy.

They were hidden under a bush and it took a while to find something to cut away the bush so they could the kids back to the house. Aladdin carried Jay back and Jasmise set up the bed and they laid him down before going to discuss what to do.

* * *

Anita and Roger were a sleep for about two hours when they head soft sobs coming from the room ajoited to theirs and Anita got up to see what was the matter. Opening the door she saw Carlos off the bed clinging tightly to the Cruella doll and looking at the bed in dismay.

"Carlos, did you fall off the bed?" She asked picking up the boy and stopping. "Did you…?"

The little boy shook looking at her in fear.

"It's alright," Anita said picking him up. "Come on, let's get you a nice warm bath shall we?" She picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. "I bet you would like bubbles."

After washing the little boy up and watching him playing with the bubbles she dressed him in underwear and shirt. Going back to bed she laid him down between them and Roger scoot over a moment before Carlos snuggled down in the bed.

A minute passed when she felt Carlos moving around before falling asleep. Happy with that she closed her eyes when she heard her husband.

"Darling… eh put the Cruella doll next to my face and it's staring at me…"

* * *

 **PART ONE OF TWO of the prompts I posted int he previous chapter! Remember the party prompts are still open! 8D next time Video chat with... the parents and Mal's nightmare! And Ben to the rescues!**

 **Omg you guys the Isle of the Lost is such a great book I can't put it down! If only I wasn't a slow reader! I will be choosing the next prompts soon hurry and put them in the reviews! 8D**

 **ALSO... I NEED A BETA READER, PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

After searching the entire room they had set up for Jay and found not only extra knives, but tools, things that kept going missing around the house, a few shoes that weren't any of the kids, boxes, money that had gone missing, but what upset them the most was the amount of food hidden so well that it was scary.

"Why is he hiding food?" Jasmine asked. "It's not like we weren't going to feed him."

"It's part of growing up alone and on the streets."

"But his Father-"

"Probably didn't care. Only when you have a lot of food around you and this feeling comes over you." Al said picking up some cold food that was now thawed out. "When I was a street rat and suddenly came into a lot of food I would hide it because I was always afraid that I wouldn't find anything else to eat and then there's this fear someone will steal it from you."

"That's terrible."

"I know." Aladdin sighed sitting down. "I could see it in his eyes the second I met him. We need to work with him, Jasmine and I know that… well I know he's afraid of his father but I don't want him to think everyone is like that."

"Yes, your right. Come on let's go to sleep and tomorrow will figure what the next step should be."

* * *

"Roger," Anita whispered loudly. "What are you doing?"

"Putting this demon doll far away from me." Roger said locking it in little box. "There. Now let's get some sleep."

Nodding Anita laid down. They were asleep for a little while when there was shifting on the bed. Opening his eye slightly Roger saw Carlos getting off the bed before walking over the door, opening it slowly and slipping out of the room.

Standing up Roger put his robe on before carefully following the little boy. He watched as Carlos started to peek into different rooms before going into one. A minute passed before Roger carefully opened the door and looked into the guest room but didn't see Carlos.

Looking around the room he checked the bathroom and didn't see him. Next under the bed but he wasn't there. Frowning he checked the window just in case before pausing at the closet door. No, surely a little child who was terrified of dogs would go in there right?

Walking over he slowly opened the door and found Carlos sleep on the floor of the closet. The worst part was that he looked so used to it. Not comfortable but used to it which meant that the bed they were sleeping on, which was comfortable meant the Carlos was not used to sleeping on a mattress and this… this was disturbing.

Picking up the little boy careful not to wake him Roger held him close before going back to the room and sitting on a large chair and just held the little boy as he rubbed Carlos's back.

* * *

Snow was attempting to get Evie's attention but the little girl was mesmerized by the Princess movies on tv and was spinning around when the Princesses would dance and was pretending to dance with a Prince all while never taking her eyes off the tv.

"Eive, it's time to get ready for bed."

The blue haired little girl didn't even seem to hear her. Evie just continued to dance when it cut to a commercial and showed some princess toys, with tea cups, chairs little dolls having a fun time and sharing sweets.

"What's that?! What are those?!" Evie pretty much screamed eyes wide as she whirled around and pointed at the tv. "Are they cursed because they were bad?!"

"What? No." Snow walked over. "Those are toys. You know little the ones you play with."

"…Toys?" Evie looked clueless and the way she said the word like she had never heard of such a thing hurt Snow right in the heart. "Do they belong to Princes'?"

"They can belong to anyone." Snow sighed before looking at the clock. "It's a little late… but come with me and I'll take you to a toy store."

"Are we getting new materials for dresses?"

"Something better." Snow said before laughing as Evie threw her arms up wanting to be held so she picked her up and grabbed her purse. "How about we get you a tiara too?"

"YES."

The second the two had walked into the store however was the moment Evie's eyes became so big that they might have popped out and Snow realized that there was no way she was going to leave the store until she bought things for all these poor kids.

* * *

"I look… ugly." Mal said glaring at herself in the mirror. "Like a toad."

"I think you look beautiful." Arora smiled as she brushed the purple hair. "Like a dream. I think the purple and black match your eyes and hair."

"Hmph." Mal was pouting but it was obvious she likes the nightgown. "It will do… for now, cause I don't like it. Like at all."

Laughing a little she finished Mal's hair and it was in two braids. "There and tomorrow when we get it ready for the party we can put it up."

"I like it down."

"Well, we'll see tomorrow. Now it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired."

"How about a story than?"

"Do you die in it?"

"No!" Arura grabbed a book before sitting down. "Here how about this one? I enjoyed it as a child."

"Fiiiine…" Mal climbed onto the bed and laid down. "Try not to sound boring."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm not old!"

Laughing she opened the book to read only to find that half way through Mal had drifted off to sleep and with a sigh Arora got up to go to her bed before pausing and walking back to tuck the little girl into the sheets.

* * *

The only bad thing about the four being turned into children was that they had to tell their parents and they sent a letter explaining the situation and the only one to send a letter back was from the Evil Queen and she used some… crude words.

Snow had a lot of mixed feelings as she stood far enough away from being in view. Evie was playing with her barbies dolls and had a basket filled with about three apples since it wasn't a large basket and was singing to herself when the screen blipped to life.

"Evie!"

"Mommy!" Evie cried jumped off the chair as her face lite up. "Mommy!"

It hurt Snow a bit because Evie had run up to the screen with her arms open before stopping and looking at it confused before walking around the tv not seeing her mother there before coming back to the screen and putting her hand on it.

"Mommy, come out." Evie spoke with a waver in her voice. "I got you some fresh apples and there are sweet!"

"I can't come out dear, I'm not there."

"Why?" Evie ran back to pick up an apple and tried to give it to her Mother by pausing it on the screen thinking it would go through. "Here, Mommy, eat this. It's really good."

"I can't take that either."

"…I know!" Evie ran back and grabbed Snow's hand. "Help me! Mommy's stuck!"

"Honey… She's not coming out… she can't."

"Why?!"

"…I'm sorry."

"If you won't help me get my Mommy out than I'll do it myself!" Evie turned and before Snow could even stop her the little girl pushed the tv as hard as she could and it smashed to the floor turning off causing Evie to pause. "Mommy? Mommy?! Mommy…! Where are you…?!"

It dawned on Snow that even if her step mother was cruel to her it was clear that whatever and however ever hard Evie had it on the island it was clear that at least the Evil Queen loved Evie at least.

* * *

There was a reason that Jay hated closets. He couldn't' stand them because they were always small and always dark and sometimes he had to stay a long time in them if he didn't bring back enough of anything or if they didn't meet what his Father wanted.

Scowling Jay was high on the roof as they searched for him. Why did they want him to go see his Father when he had nothing to give to him? Sure Jay had taken a lot of stuff but those jerks took them back and gave them back to people! Who did that?! Why would you give the goods you stole back?! It made no sense.

"Hey, Jay, there you are."

Jumping Jay turned around. "Go away. I don't want to… I don't feel like going."

Nodding Aladdin walked over slowly. "Alright, you don't have to go. Mind if I sit down here next to you?"

"…No." Jay watched the man carefully as he sat next to him. "Nice view. You can see the school."

"Blah." Jay stuck out his tongue before sighing. "I'm bored but I don't wanna go."

"Hey, ever been on a magic carpet?"

"No." Jay frowned. "Those are real?"

"Yeah." Aladdin stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

Jay took his hand as he was pulled to his feet. "Can I ride on your back again? It was fun."

"Sure, hop on."

Grinning Jay got on and they left to go to get the flying carpet but Jay seriously thought that the guy was lying about it being magic.

* * *

"Roger… she has the right to see him."

"No." Roger refused holding onto the little boy who was busy trying to wiggle his way down and get away from them. "Anita, I need to talk to you but please… please tell them not today."

"Oh, alright," Anita agreed. "Why don't you take him to play and I'll be back."

"Good idea, love and I have the perfect thing!"

* * *

"I'm gonna dieeeeee….!" Jay screamed clinging to Aladdin as they flew high above the clouds and went down. "It was a trick! Your gonna kill me!"

Laughing Aladdin held tight to the boy in his arms as the little arms, which were really strong, squeezed tight around his neck and Jay was screaming over his shoulder as the kid sat in his lap. Jay had been sitting the right way laughing about how a boring sitting on an old carpet was stupid when they shot off into the air and Jay screamed turned around and scrambled into Al's arms.

"I'm not!" Aladdin laughed. "Come on, turn around it's fun."

"I'll fall off!"

"No, you won't, I won't' let you."

"Noo…!" Jay refused to let go and kept his eyes shut. "This sucks!"

Slowing down Aladdin brought it above the trees. "Is that better?"

Slowly peeking out Jay looked over the trees. Slowly letting go, a little bit, Jay took a deep breath and looked over the carpet.

"Whoa…"

"How about we go a little slower and a little lower and then see what happens?"

"You won't let me fall?"

"I swear, I won't."

Jay thought about it before grinning. "Okay, than let's go higher again."

"Are you going to let go of me?"

Jay turned around but stayed on Aladdin's lap and leaned back holding onto his arms. "I'm ready but if you drop me I'll steal all your stuff."

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, Doug, and other Princes and Princesses got a little innovation inviting them to a kids party. They were all going to go unaware of just who's party it was and some of them were less than happy.

* * *

 **I didn't add a prompt because I need to build more trust to Arura and Mal and than Ben and Mal.**

 **The party is next and the poor kids...**

 **Warning for next time of child abuse.**


	10. Chapter 10

The water splashed out of the tub as Jay continued to play… whatever it was and he was laughing loudly before diving back under the water and popping back out again shaking his head his hair stick out everywhere.

Today was some kind of party and they said they had to wash up and after a good ten minutes of fighting with Jay getting him into the tub they had another fight trying to get the little boy out of the tub and they had to pretty much pull him out kicking and fighting.

Now wrapped up in a towel Jay was struggling to flee as both Aladdin and Jasmine struggled to dry him off before forcing him into clothes and then combing the wild hair. After a while they tamed it down and put it into a ponytail before Jay took off to grab some food to eat.

"That was exhausting," Aladdin sighed. "I didn't think watching him would be this tiring."

"He has so much energy," Jasmine agreed. "We need to find something he can do."

"Yeah."

"Come back here!"

Both jumped and saw Jay running into the room with Carlos in his arms and he was laughing. "You can't catch us!"

Anita rushed after them. "Stop that!"

"Jay!" Aladdin jumped up and tried to catch them. "Jay, give Carlos back to Anita!"

"No, we're playing!" Jay grinned. "Huh, Carlos?"

Carlos just hung there like a doll.

"See?" Jay laughed before rushing out of the room. "We're gonna go play outside!"

"NO!" All three of them screamed.

* * *

Snow was combing out Evie's hair as the little girl held the doll close to her. The doll had been made to look like the one in the museum of the Evil Queen and so far it was the only one that Evie was holding that morning and she was looking depressed even though she knew about the party but the failed visit yesterday she had been really quite.

"Do you want to wear your new tiara?"

"…Hmm…" Evie hugged her doll closer. "I wanted to see Mommy…"

"I know, honey, but…" Snow sighed. "How about I talk to the King tomorrow and we'll see if you can see her."

Evie spun around. "What?! Y-you can do that?!"

"I can try… I can't promise."

"Yay!" Evie wad suddenly alive and happy hugging her doll tight before looking up at her. "Is it time for the party?"

"It's starting soon! We need to get your dress on!"

"Hurry!"

* * *

"Ugh, please stop!" Jay whined as Jasmine tried to brush the many tangles out of his hair. "That's hurts!"

"It would help if you hadn't taken Carpet for a ride and feel into a bush."

"But it was fun!" Jay grinned. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Almost done." She grinned and hugged him. "That feel better?"

"No." Jay frowned before crossing his arm. "Why do I have to go to the party? Can't I just stay here or go out and play?"

"Hey, there's going to be lots of games at the party and you can win prizes and candies."

"Is there going to be people with pockets there?"

"No stealing allowed." Jasmine warned. "But if you want to stay I guess you can…"

"Yes!"

"But then poor Carlos's will have to stay home too since he wanted you to go."

Pausing Jay looked back at her. "Carlos wants to go?"

"Yes, but I guess he can just stay here and no have any fun."

Jay seemed to be thinking about it before he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll go. But only because Carlos wants to go!"

"Deal! Now let's get you dressed, alright?"

"Dressed in what?" Jay frowned. "Nothing Fancy."

* * *

"Oh dear, I don't think he likes the clothes." Roger said as they watched Carlos pulling off the clothes he had on. "We won't wear anything… Well, anything but…"

"Black, white and red." Anita sighed. "I know you don't like it honey but he seems to be as fond of those colors as Cruella did."

"Well, I guess we should dressed him as such…" Roger took the need clothing that matched and once they had him dressed Carlos seemed very happy with the clothes. "Well, it seems you have a fashion sense, don't you?"

Carlos just stared at him as always before slowly lifted his hands up like he wanted to held before stopping and hiding his hands before his back. Smiling Anita picked him up and hugged him tightly and Roger rubbed his back.

"He's such a sweet little boy, Roger," Anita said. "I wish we could keep him."

"I know. Who would have thought, hm?"

"Well, it's time for the party, shall we?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Arora stood outside the room. She had gotten Mal ready and the little girl had done nothing but make remarks on how ugly the dress was, the shoes, the hairband, but the second she had left to go ask Snow something and came back she saw Mal turning and admiring herself in the mirror.

The best part was that Mal was smiling and looked so happy. Instead of interrupting she waited for a few minutes until she saw Evie skipping down the hall and skipped right into the room spinning around until Mal noticed and started to scowl and crosses her arms frowning.

"Look, Mal, isn't it pretty?"

"Whatever."

Smiling Arora walked into the room. "Alright, let's go to the party."

It was bright outside and the perfect temperature. The four kids had barely taken in the large yard for the party and had headed right for the food table and started to grab food. Jay picked up Carlos and let him grasped some things to eat before setting him back down and grabbing some things for himself.

As they found a table to eat at and stuff their faces with food and drinks before they saw someone coming and they hide under the table.

* * *

"Oh, wow, this is so cute," Lonnie said with a smile. "Look at all the balloons, and streamers, and wow that cake!"

"I thought the party started at three." Doug said looked around only seeing the grownups. "Where are the kids?"

"They have to be around here somewhere," Lonnie smiled walking in and waving to the grown ups. "I bet there just putting on their shoes or something."

"Yeah," Doug agreed when he saw someone peeking out. "Wait, there they are."

"Oh!" Lonnie rushed over. "Hi, Evie! Oh, right you don't know me… I'm Lonnie!"

The little girl looked at her for a minute before waving. "Hello…"

"Hello, do you wanna come out and play?"

"…Okay."

"Come on, I bet you'll love pin the tail on the donkey."

"Ew." Evie shook her head before looking at Doug and gasped. "Did you bring m apples?!"

"Well.. yes." Doug took out a little basket. "I got you five of the best apples I could find."

"Yay!" Evie took them and took a big bite. "Yummy!"

"Oh, look, the others are down here," Lonnie as she was on her hands and knees hidden half way under the table. "Ooh, is that chocolate?"

"Oh, there under there?"

"Yeah." Lonnie came out holding a little Carlos as she smiled widely. "I got one! The other two got away."

"That's okay, come on Evie, let's go play."

Evie smiled happily. "Did you find me a Prince, yet?"

"No, not yet," Doug smiled. "Let' go see about that game, okay?"

Standing in front of him Evie lifted her arms. "Carry me?"

Picking up the little blue haired girl Doug smiled and carried her over to the games where Belle was waiting and she smiled at Evie before telling her how the game worked. She was dancing as she got one close to the donkey's behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Lonnie was sitting on a chair cooing over how cute Carlos was. "Who's a cute little boy? You are! Aww, I just want to eat you up!"

Carlos whined trying to get away.

"NO!"

Lonnie jumped as Jay came running out of the nowhere and grabbed Carlos pulling him from Lonnie's grasp and glared at the girl who looked surprised.

"No! No eating Carlos!" Jay gave her one last glare before walking away. "Cannibal!"

"Oh my… that was sooooo cute!" Lonnie sighed before sitting up straight. "I need that mini Carlos back!"

* * *

The next two people to show up at the party a few minutes later were some of the other Princesses including Audrey and after them a few Princes came as well and Chad was amongst them. The two looked around with a frown since the only reason they were there at all was because Ben as asked/told them to go.

"You would think they would have melted into puddles after stepping into the light." Chad said glaring around and spotting Jay stealing some cupcakes. "Always a thief."

"Ugh, let' just get this over with so we can go home and say it was the worst party ever." She looked around and glared seeing Evie sitting at a table with Doug and Snow White. "Why is that little fake Princeess at the head of the tea party?!"

"No respect."

"Uh, no duh," Adurey scowled. "She's not even a real Princess. I'm a real Princess."

"Let's get this over with."

Walking over to the tea Party where Evie was pouring some tea into Doug's cup the little girl was chattering happily about the little snacks they had on the table before she looked up and noticed them and she smiled big eyed and happy.

"Welcome to my tea party!" Evie hopped off the chair and pulled two more open. "Please have a seat! We have lovely tea and snacks."

Doug stood up to pull Evie's chair back for her. "Here you go Princess Evie."

"Thank you, Doug." Evie sat down and smiled as the chair was pushed back in and picke dup the little tea pot. "This is the best tea in the world. Here… let me pour it for you."

They watched as she poured the tea carefultly and Belle got up to leave as she saw Ben arriving to the party and wanted to speak with him for a moment. Evie set the teapot down befoe lifting the snacks and held them out to them.

Beofre Chad could take a bite Evie spoke. "Are you a Prince?"

Both the royals rolled their eyes and Daug looked nervous. "Yes. I'm a Prince."

A smile bloomed and she gave Doug a thumbs up. "I found one!"

"And why so you want to find a Prince?" Chad all but sneered making Snow frown at him.

"Because when I find a Prince me and Mommy can live in his castle with lots and lots of mirrors," Evie said and the two, Chad and Audrey were about to say something when Evie continued looking up in happiness. "And we won't be cold in the winter with nothing to eat and we'll never have to fight for food or not have any for long long time and best of all we'll never have to eat the bad food again."

It was a long stunned and shocked silence as Evie continued to look up thinking about her happy ending and she sighed suddenly sad and looked at Snow.

"I miss my Mommy… can I send her food I find at the party?"

"Yes, honey," Snow placed her hands on Evie. "Don't be sad, alright? I'm sure your Mommy's fine."

"I don't like the dark or the cold… I'll find her a warm fur too." Evie got off the chair. "I'm not feeling like a tea party anymore. Doug will you help me find something for Mommy?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Doug jumped up and took her hand. "This way Princess Evie."

Chad didn't say anything but his gut twisted with guilt and he felt lower than dirt.

* * *

Ben was watching as Mal was stuffing strawberries into her mouth and as she was watching other people walk and dance around. She even stood there swaying back and forth looking like she wanted to dance but didn't know if she should.

Walking over Ben got down on one knee. "May I have this dance?"

"… I don't know how to dance…" She admitted pouting and trying to look not interested but failing. "I… think it's stupid."

"Well, maybe you can help this poor guy to a dance?"

"Fine But only cause you beg me!" Mal insisted and crossed her arms. "You did beg right?"

"With all my soul."

"Okay.. ." Mal took his hand. "You're late."

"I apologize." Ben smiled and took her to the middle of the floor. "Alright, ready? Ugh!"

Mal dug her feet right on top of Ben's feet because she had seen Evie doing the same to Doug and he was dancing her around the floor. She hadn't noticed that her little shoes had shaper heels on them and how they kinda of hurt.

"Like this?"

"…Yes." Ben smiled and told himself just too go with it. "Alright, hold onto me. Oh, Oh, you have Sharpe nails too. Maybe not hold on too tight."

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, I do. Alright, here we go." Ben smiled.

* * *

"Oh, Belle, look how sweet is that," Snow said looking as the two boys danced with the girls. "Look at Evie! She's smiling again."

"So, is Mal." Belle watched as her son twirled her around and winced as the little girl kept getting onto his feet. "Aww, so cute. I need a picture of this."

"Send it to me, please?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Belle, you have a little shadow?"

"What?" Belle looked down to see Carlos holding his arms out to her. "Well, hello, Carlos! I haven't seen you in a few days. Come here, let's look at you."

Carlos stared at her before pointing to the table next to them where a lot of chocolates were. She held him out and he quickly grabbed as many as his little hands could carry. He bite two of them and stuffed them into his mouth when Anita rushed over.

"Oh, ou found him!" Anita cried. "Jay keeps taking him and I never know where he's going to out the little one."

"It's alright, Anita, I got him."

"Yes, I see." Anita smiled. "Can you feed him some real food please? I can barely get him away from the sweets."

"I'll try." Belle went and picked up a plate with food from a server before sitting down. "Aright, Carlos's let try some foods, shall we?"

Carlos poked the food as if he had never seen any of it before than slowly picking up the meat and taking a careful bite. Eyes sparkling he chomped a large piece out before eating way to fast that he chocked once and she had to pat his back a few times.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere."

* * *

Jay was hiding his sack of food away before heading out into the party grinning and took a seat next to the two people taking care of them when a woman, well, older teenager dressed in mostly yellow twirled onto the dance floor.

"Bonjour mon amies!" She said. "My name is Lumie, the daughter of Lumiere and this is Chip, and we're are here to celebrate the child of the Isle!"

Jay jumped when she quickly gather them up and put them in front of a table to watch her and the table was in the very middle so they could see the show. Jay was on the end, Carlos to his left, Mal next and than Evie.

"Now than…" She took a hat. "Shall we began?"

Began what, the four wondered frown.

"Bounjour Mon Amies , it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner!"

The kids jumped as lights suddenly came up and the older teen twirled.

" _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, children_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff!"_

Chip put down four plate at once. "It's delicious!"

Lumie hand them spoon's. _"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, kids, this is France (Acttualy Auradon, but you know!)_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!"_

The other children of servants came out with all kinds of food and singing as the four had their mouth hanging open in shock.

" _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

Lumie rushed up by them handing them each a napkin. " _We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You not alone, don't be scared after all the banquet's all prepared no one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining we tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks."_

The kids gasped as Lumie juggled five lite candles. She winked at them and threw them into the air as everyone gasped and she cought them an d Chip rushed over holding a buket that she tossed them into with falre befoe standing front of the maids as they danced and spun, and did so many tricks.

" _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Get your worries off your chest_

 _Let us say for your entree_

 _We've an array; may we suggest:_

 _Try the bread! Try the soup!_

 _When the croutons loop de loop_

 _It's a treat for any dinner_

 _Don't belive me? Ask the china_

 _Singing pork! Dancing veal!_

 _What an entertaining meal!_

 _How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_

 _We'll make you shout "encore!"_

 _And send us out for more_

 _So, be our guest!"_

Lumie stepped away and up to the table with the kids who were all watching her wide eyed with amazmtn and she gave thema said face pulling out a tissue.

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"_

Chip rushed up with a large towel over his arm and bowed to the four of them _. "You're our guest! You're our guest!Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed!"_ He bowed to Jay and handed him a chocolate cake. _"With dessert,"_ He turned to Evie. _"She'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me .While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_ " Chip took out a little cloth and wiped off the chocolate on Mal's face. _"Clean it up! We want the company impressed!"_

Carlos jumped when Chip ended up in front of him and looked at him a little scared.

" _I have a lot to do, you want a chocholte are two?"_ Chip hand him two little choclate. " _For you our guest, be our guest, guest!"_

Lumie reapparead and her and Chip started to whirl around the dance floor as so many came out doing tricks and her voice ran out above them.

" _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, We'll keep going_

 _Course by course, one by one_

 _'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest"!_

Chip and Lumie ended up on the top of the fountain _"Please, be our guest…!"_

The four kids were screaming and laughing as fireworks lite up the sky.

The adults and Ben thought it was a perfect and successful.

* * *

 **Okay, so a prompt was there, with the Be Our Guest so I looked on you tube and a someone sings a female version of this and I was all like "Lumiare's daughter and chip but sing this!" And it's by Anna on you tube and she sings genderbent songs and there's a male voice for Miss Pots (Mr. Pots) and it's amazing, please go listen to it! It's what I used in this chapter and since this is so long I'm going to cut it off here!**

 **Please leave prompts for part two do the party and some good or horrible things that can happen to the four. Promts for Carlos, Jay and Mal are needed, Evie is good but she could still use some more.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you, Lumie for your wonderful singing." Belle smiled. "It was a wonderful song."

"Thank you, Queen Belle," The maid smiled. "I enjoyed singing my Father's song. Of course I had to tweak it a little. Now than if you'll excuse me, I must continue on with my serving."

"Of course." Belle watched her bow and the young woman left to handle some things. Looking over the Queen smiled at Chip who had grown well and he was cleaning the now chocolate cover Carlos who closing his eyes tight. "Thank you, Chip."

"Your welcome, Belle." Chip smiled as he continued to clean up the little boy. "There! Your good as new, Carlos. Now will you like to go play a game?"

Carlos nodded rapidly holding his arms up. "...Chowoltte?"

Gasping Belle looked stunned.

"Yes, you can have some chocolate." Chip smiled putting the little boy on his shoulders and walked away and was softly singing, "It's a guest, it's a guest, thank the sakes and I'll be blessed,"

"Belle, what's wrong?" Snow asked walking over. "Are you alright?"

"I... I just heard Carlos speak."

"Really?! What did he say?"

"He said chocolate."

"Yes, that's right."

* * *

"Oh, my stomach hurts..." Mal groaned rubbing her little belly. "I ate so much foooood..."

Aurora sighed before seeing her daughter. "Oh, Audrey! Come here, please."

"Yes... whoa. What's wrong with her?" The teen asked meanly. "She better not throw up on my new shoes."

"Audrey, she's a little girl and she's not feeling well." Aurora chided. "Go get me something to settle her stomach."

"Alright. Be back in a minute."

"Who is that?" Mal asked sitting up a little. "Is she a servant?"

"No, she's my daughter?"

"What?" Mal sat up. "Your daughter?"

"Yes?"

"But.." Mal frowned looking at her strangely. "But you talked nicely to her."

"Yes, of course."

This confused Mal a lot. She sat back thinking about it and how her Mommy never ever talked nice to her like that. In fact there was no such thing as talking nice to any of the kids on the isle. If you got a something ti was because you were going to be tricked to beaten.

It was how it worked so this confused the heck out of her.

"Mal, here's something for your stomach."

Frowning Mal took them and gave Audrey a dirty look and the teen returned it like she couldn't stand looking at Mal.

* * *

"Jay, hold the stick and than hit the Pinata and if you break it candy falls out."

"It's it alive?" Jay asked testing the thing by poking ti with the bat. "It looks funny."

"No, it's not alive but it is fun to hit." Al laughed. "Alright, ready? Go!"

Yelling angrily Jay smacked the thing as hard as he could and it moved but nothing else happened to he continued to hit it again and again until little pieces started to fall out. Jay paused before grinning and picked the bat up and swung with all his might cause the thing to break open. the head of the thing fell on him and Jay cried out something that stunned them.

"Shit!" Jay pulled it off. "What the hell? Stupid head!"

Walking over Aladdin picked him up. "Whoa, Jay we don't say those words?"

"What words?"

"The ones you just said."

Every looked at Jay who looked at them confused. "Which ones?"

"The S-word and the h-word."

"Huh?" Jay frowned and looked more confused than he did before. "I don't get it? What's wrong with you?"

"Ah, come with me Jay, we need to have a talk."

"What about the candy?!" Jay cried. "Can't I get a little bit of it please?"

"Alright, but hurry."

"Yes!"

* * *

"This little guy is so cute, Lumie." Chip grinned as the little boy sat on his shoulders. "He's rally small too."

"Zath is ture, howe'er ve 'ave work to do, Chip." The French girl said. "Bezidesz... zhey look 'or him."

"Aw, but he's so adorable!"

"Give him to me! I'll take care of him!" Lonnie grinned appearing out of nowhere holding out her arms. "I know where the others are and can take him to them."

Carlos stared at her as he was easily handed off and two servants walked away taking all the wonderful chocolates with them. A little teary eyes Carlos whined as he was taken away only to he held by the girl as she hugged and squeaked him.

This lasted maybe ten minutes when suddenly a black and white dotted face was in hi. "Hello, Carlos! Do you remember me?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...!" Carlos screamed jolting out of Lonnie's arms and he hit the ground ebfore he jumped up ad ran towards the forest. "Ahhhhhhaaaaa...!"

"CARLOS!" Patch called running after him. "Not into the forest!"

Suddenly three more little bodies came out of nowhere running after the white haired boy and soon all thre of them vanished into the thick woods.

"Evie...!"

"Jay...!

"Mal...!"

"Carlos!"

It was so cold in the forest at night and four little kids couldn't survive the night.

They had to find them.

* * *

 **A little update since I'm traveling. Thank you all for your wonderful prompts! I'm putting a lot of them into the up coming chapters as I type this!**

 **Prompts for the forest and poor little kids all alone!**

 **Prompt me!**


	12. Chapter 12

A branch tripped Carlos sending him down a hill in a roll that made him cry out as he went spiraling until he hit something and the world went black. It would be like this for an unknown amount of time until Carlos work up feeling really cold.

Sniffling Carlos sat up and looked around not seeing anyone. Getting the little boy dusted off his knees and looked around for anything or anyone who would help him. Of course there was no one there in the dark. Whimpering the little boy sat down and covered his head as the cool air made him shiver in both fear and cold.

* * *

Jay jumped down onto a rock before looking around. "Carlos!"

When no one answered him Jay got worried so he looked around and saw a large tree and decided to climb it hoping to see if he could see his friend. Instead he saw nothing that would help him out. Sighing the little boy jump down before listening hard for any noise that would give him a clue. After a long time or rather three minutes he heard a voice. Nodding to himself Jay started to track it down.

* * *

Meanwhile Evie tripled on a root and fell right into dirt. Jumping up she dusted off her dress and looked around. She had fallen after running after the others and and fell down a little hill before bouncing back.

Looking around she spotted a bush there and it looked well enough. Walking over to it she leaned down trying to see how thick it was before standing back up and looking around for any sign of her friends.

Seeing no one she pouted before cupping her hands over her mouth. "Carlos! Jay! Mal! Where are you?"

* * *

Mal pushed some handing leaves out of her way as she trudged through the forest looking for her friend and hoped they were alright. Well, Jay was probably fine but Carlos and Evie? Surely not. In fact they might have been hurt or something like that.

Not like she cared!

No way!

She just wanted some kids her own age to play with and nothing else!

Going up to a rock Mal climbed onto it before looking around. She had seen one of them go this way but where did they go after? Well, it didn't matter they could only go deeper into the woods and that was all.

* * *

"Carlos! Jay! Evie! Mal!" Chip called as they walked further into the trees. "If you come out we'll give you some cake!"

"Wait, 'or me!" Lumie called struggling to keep up and seemed to have trouble breathing as she shoved to little treses apart. "How can you walk 'o calm?!"

"you get used to difficulty situation when your a teacup." Chip laughed. "You okay?"

"Just fine." She smiled even though she was breathing hard. "Once we fine zhe kids zhan we can get 'ome."

"Nice to hear your accent again."

"I like to empress zhe people with my perfect English. But since no one else can hear us zhan it's fine.'

"It's fine being yourself."

"Oui, I know but I rather... What is zhat?!"

They both jumped back seeing a bush moving. They looked at each other before Chip got close and Lumie picked up a stick and rushed up to the bush.

"I warn you! I am zhe best in my class!"

"Wait, Lumie, look!"

"It's zhe baby!" Lumie dropped the stick and pretty much dove into the thorn ridden bush and pulled out Carlos. "We were worried about you!"

"Thank goodness your okay." Chip grinned before frowning. "Lumie your blessing."

"Just scratches! come now let's find zhe others."

"YOUR HEAD IS BLEEDING!"

* * *

Meanwhile the adults were looking for them all over the place. searching high and low for the four children and no matter how many times they called their names no one answered them causing all of them to worry.

After half hour none of the four children had been seen every grew worry. Patch was sniffing the ground searching for them. As he did his ears perked up.

"The lake is near by. They couldn't have gone passed that."

"Oh no." Ben looked horrified. "None of them can swim!"

"How do you know?" Lonnie asked. "Did they tell you?"

"No, when I took Mal to the lake and she thought I drowned she jumped in and nearly drowned. She said that because of the barrier none of the children of the Isle of the Lost know how to swim!"

"Oh my goodness!" Anita took off. "Carlos, where are you?!"

"Anita, wait for me!" Roger ran after her and called for the little boy as well. "Carlos, Carlos!"

"Jay!" Aladdin and Jamie took off on their own as well. "Jay, come out!"

"Mal...!" Aurora screamed. "Don't go near the water!"

"Evie, where are you?!" Snow was now freaking out! "EVIE...!"

* * *

 **Sorry, I've been gone but Real Life got real and school got real depressing but I will try to update soon! I wrote this to hope it makes up a little and thank you for all the wonderful prompts! I am getting to them soon!**

 **Also I know Mal isn't getting enough time but it's really hard for me to write her. If any of you have tips let me know! Also it's hard for me to write Ben and Mal together and please for those who sent me ROMANTIC things about them remember Mal's like FIVE in the story so please... keep that away from the two for now and think of cute things.**

 **Also for those who think that the story is shipping Jaylos in this story, the answer is no. Their little kids and it's a brotherly fluff thing, not a romantic things.**

 **The upcoming Prompts chosen are:**

 **Melancholy-s-Sunshine: Still say that Carlos needs to see his dog and have a little freak out. Or that Jay gets all the kids to slip away for their own little picnic party in the woods.**

 **ajjw1121: Have Audrey pick on Mal, and then Mal goes to Ben and won't let him leave.**

 **Waffleslover98: I think that all of the kids should begin to open up to their guardians. For Jay an idea could be to sign him up for kids tourney. That way he could burn off his extra energy, also to help him know that he is loved! For Carlos to relax and to know he is loved a lot! It would help him to bond with a dog like he bonded with Dude in the movie! For Mal it would be accept that she is beautiful and that she is loved will still be loved when she make mistakes, that she is allowed to play and have fun! For Evie it would be to also know that she is loved and beautiful even without her makeup. Also that she doesn't need a prince to be happy! She is way too smart! ... For Ideas to do after the party the girls could have a sleepover and the boys could have one too! ... Another thing would be for the to start attending an age appropriate school! Thanks! :)**

 **Guest: When the kids get back, they could be sick or one of them could be and they won't let anyone know about it because they think that letting someone else know they're weak is bad and so they try to take care of themselves but they just end up getting worse.**

 **More coming soon! Remember to put your promt in because the sooner it's read the sooner it's written.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dude sniffed the ground as he followed the trail.

The small dog had heard everyone looking for the children. Sensing that something was wrong the loyal dog went searching for his boy. Carlos needed him and Dude wasn't gong to let him down!

Sniffing a bush Dude wagged his tail. Carlos was here only half hour ago! Following the trail it was picked up by two others that he recognized as Chip and Lumie. Running ahead he sniffed the air before seeing a mop of white hair.

Barking happily Dude ran to the little boy who started to scream and cry. Dude stopped a few feet away confused. Tilting his head the dog whimpered sadly remembering that Carlos had been afraid of him the first time they met.

Sad Dude whimpered again lifting his paw up.

"Dude!" Chip grinned picking him up. "Aw, how are you boy? Who's a good boy?"

That made Dude feel a little better.

"Oh, look Mon Cher," Lumie smiled hugging Carlos before wiping his tears away. "It's okay, it's your dog."

Carlos cried softly hiding his face in her shoulder.

Dude leaned closer slowly before carefully putting his paw on Carlos's hand. Carlos jerked and Dude tried to look as cute as possible. Slowly Carlos reached out and touched his head carefully before pulling back and hiding again before peeking out again.

After two minutes Carlos was petting the dog before the two teens sat down. Chip sat Carlos in his lap with Dude and the little boy looked amazed with is wide eyes petting the dog and Dude wagging his tail and gave Carlos a lick on the cheek earing on a giggle and suddenly Carlos hugged Dufe.

Dude was so happy!

Good boy, Carlos, good boy!

* * *

Aurora was going crazy when she saw some purple hair. "Mal!"

The little girl popped up looking with wide eyes. She just looked at her before sitting back down and when the Queen made it over and saw that she had been drawing in the dirt. Seeing it Aurora sat down next to her.

"What are these lovely drawings?" She asked seeing little pictures of everyone. "This is amazing... did you draw them all by yourself?"

"...They're stupid..." Mal pouted as she drew a little crow in the dirt. "Ugly, stupid drawings."

"Oh, honey," Aurora picked her up and held her close. "You're drawings are not ugly, their beautiful! And drawing is never stupid. I wish I could draw such pretty things."

"... Pretty?" Mal looked up at her still pouting but she looked hopful. "Do you... really think so?"

"Yes, of course," She gave the little girl a hug and felt sad when the little child flinched at the simple gesture of friendship and love. "Maybe you can teach me how to draw? We can go to the store and get some paper, crayons, pencils, paints, etc.""

"Paint?" Mal's eyes lite up. "C-can we really?"

"Yes," She stood up and held Mal up so she could look in her eyes. "Mal, let's go and play and have fun, alright?"

Mal let out a small smile and hugged Aurora tightly as the woman walked them out fo the woods.

* * *

Evie was sobbing as she sat on the grass in the middle of the forest. She wa slost, sad, scared, lonely, cold, and her dress and make up was all messed up! Oh, this was not fun and she wanted her mommy.

"Mommy...!" Evie scried loudly. "Mommy, mommy, mommy! Mommy...!"

Suddenly a voice came from far away. "Evie...!"

"Mommy?" Evie carefully got to her feet and rubed her face. "Mommy, I'm lost!"

"Eeeeevie...!"

"MOMMY!" Evie started to move towards the voice. "Mommy, I'm here! Over here, Mommy!"

Snow popped out from behind some large bushed and she saw Evie . "Evie! Oh, Evie, my sweet little Evie, I thought you were lost forever!"

Evie saw Snow and ran to her holding her arms up. Snow scooped her up huffing her tightly and rocking them both back and fourth and Snow told the little blue haired girl how much she missed her and how worried she was.

"Please, don't ever do that again!" Snow took a a napkin and started to clean the teared stained face. "There, shhh, it's alright... it's alright,"

Evie looked down ashamed. "When I was little... Mommy and I lived in the woods... I thougth she would be here... Snow?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm sorry," Evie looked at her with big watery eyes. "I... I jsut want my mommy,"

"I know, I know, Honey and... I will get you visit for you, just trust me and wait for a little while alright?"

Nodding Evie let Snow sit her on the hip and Evie sighed happily cuddling close. "I love you, Snow, you the best sister ever."

"Oh, thank you," Snow hugged her and kissed her on the head. "You're the best little sister in the whole world ever!"

* * *

Jay was swinging from on large tree vein. He would go back and fourth. He was laughing loudly as he kicked his legs harder gaining more speed and increasing the swing. Laughing Jay gave a kick causing him to swing in the circle.

"Weeee!"

"Jay!" Jasmine gasped. "Oh, thank goodness we found you!"

"Jay!" Aladdin called. "You're safe!"

"Yeah, no duh!" Jay continued to swing ten feet up about the ground. "I'm always fine! Ain't nothing gonna happen! Want to see a trick?"

Both grown ups scrammed as Jay swing up and did a triple back flip and landing just fine on his feet. He grinned up at them as he jogging up to them. She looked so proud of himself and there was something in his eyes.

"Hey, Jay, why don't you hop my back?" Aladdin grinned. "Let;s go home and I'll teach you some more tricks."

"What's the catch?" Jay glared a them. "What do you want? Money or do you want me to steal something or you?"

"No, no, no!" Jasmine smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You don't even worry about money, Jay, we'll take care of it and you never have to steal."

"She's right, Jay," Al said picking up the boy and putting him on his back. "You don't need to steal or get money from us with things you steal."

"Buy why?" Jay looked confused. "Won't you be mad at me for not bringing something... like... like a Big Score?"

"The only big score we need, Jay, is you being happy and for you to never worry about anything," Jasmine said before ruffling his hair. "Little kids just need to have fun! Oh, I can't wait, tell him, Aladdin tel him!"

"Tell me what?" Jay grinned looking at Al full of excitement . "What is it?! What is it?!"

"We signed you up for Kid Turney!"

"YEAH!" Jay shouted before pausing. "What's that?"

The three laughed as they went out of the forest.

* * *

Mal sneezed and groaned as she plopped back down onto the mattress. She was tired, her head hurt, and she had a fever. Aurora had been with her since they all got to the house and since all four of them had woke up feeling sick they where all in their own beds with warm clothes, movies that played on a tv that he actually worked.

Sneezing again Mal made a face and held his throat. "Ow..."

The door opened and Aurora walking in closing the door behind with her with her heel. She had a tray with her and Mal sat up slowly trying to see what was on it. A bowl with steam coming out of the bowl.

"I brought you some soup," The Queen set the soup down. "Alright, first, let' s get that medicine into or you'll get sicker and you're throat won't let you eat."

Mal just stared at her as the woman pour some kind of purple stuff into the little cup. As soon it was handed to her Mal started to drink it but it tasted bad! Sipping out out Mal glared at the blond woman.

"It's gross!"

"I know, but it'll make you feeling better." She poured another amount in. "Come on, and after I'll feed you some soup and than I'll read you a story."

After a ten minute back and fourth Mal took it and made a face, shaking her head. "Yuck! It taste bad!"

"Here's some water," Aurora gave her some before picking up the bowl. "Alright, it's warm now and not hot. Open your mouth,"

"Why?"

"I'm going to fed you silly,"

"But why?"

"Because you're sick and I would love to take care of you." A spoon was placed up to Mal's face and the little girl looked wary of it. "I love you, Mal and I want you to get better so I made you soup so you can't get better and teach me to draw those beautiful drawings."

Mal flushed a bit with big eyes before slowly she took the soup and closed her eyes was the warmth, best soup she had ever had. Closing her eyes Mal ate and ate until it was gone. Stomach full she laid back feeling better and she felt her heart to a weird warming feeling as Aurora got into bed with her and pulled her close and read from a storybook that didn't have scary pictures or scary lines.

"... I love you, Aurora," Mal whisper. "You're nice..."

Aurora hugged Mal tighter.

* * *

Roger zipped up the declamation feetie pajama on Carlos before the little boy sat down on the floor giggling as Dude went up to him licking his face. With a happy squeal Carlos wrapped his arms around the dog's neck.

"I'm glad to see him playing with Dude," Anita smiled sitting on one side of Carlos. "You see, darling? Dude's such a nice dog,"

"Yes, and we have a lot more," Roger rubbed the white hair. "Wouldn't you like to meet them?"

Carlos blushed but he nodded before sneezing.

"Oh, come along, Darling," Anita picked him up. "Let's get you to bed so you can get better faster,"

As they moved into the little boy's bedroom Carlos stared at them with an odd look before he smiled at them.

"Daddy... Mommy..."

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry, real life is a terrible things !**

 **Here are the prompts, I rereading some of them so please send them in and I might add them in earlier if they catch my attention because their really interesting or super cute.**

 **Please send me prompts ASAP!**


	14. Chapter 14

There are many things that one can do to take care of a small child when they were sick. Hot soup, lots of love, caring words, stories, and holding was the best part. Of course none of the kids had ever been held so it was a bit strange for them and they tensed like they expected to be thrown or hit at any moment.

Carlos was like a frozen statue even though they had promised him nothing would happen. The little boy of course didn't understand this and only relaxed when he was put back onto the bed with Dude. The dog wagged his tail and licked the boy's face and Carlos giggling holding onto the dog like he was the best thing in the world.

"Come on, darling, how about a story?"

Carlos shook his head looked terrified before borrow under he the blankets. A sneeze as heard so Anita moved the blankets around before scooping the little boy up and sat I'm sideways in her arms before humming softly singing a lullaby

Carlos listened to it before closing his eyes falling asleep very slowly and peacefully for the first time in his little life.

"Alright, Evie, let's rinse you off." Snow said as she took a cup and poured the warm water over Evie's body. "Alright, let me get a towel."

"I don't feel good," Evie sniffed looking miserable. "I feel very yuck."

"That's because you're sick, Evie," Snow opened the towel before lifting the little girl out of the tub and set her down warping her up before grabbing another towel to start drying up the blue hair as fast as she could so Evie wouldn't get sicker. "How about after this we'll get you dressed and then some medicine?"

"I feel yucky!" Evie whined shivering. "My tummy hurts,"

"Come on, Honey, we'll get dressed fast." Snow quickly dried up Evie who looked really tired and miserable from having a bad cold. Slipping on the warm nightgown that was white on top and as it went down would fade into the royal blue Evie wore before picking up the little girl and Evie laid her head donw on her shoulder. "Alright, medicine first."

When they got to the kitchen Snow took out some child Tylenol. Taking out the right dose, Snow gave it to her and Evie made a face before taking the water and drinking it down. Picking her up again Snow walked over to the bed they shared because Evie didn't like to sleep alone and she had told Snow that both her Mommy and her always slept together to keep warm when it was cold and in the summer the castle was cool.

Snow had so many things she wanted to asked but didn't because Evie wanted her mother so badly that it hurt her own heart because at least her Step Mother loved Evie, even if it was aimed towards makeup, clothing and looks, but if where they lived that a castle was a dream come true.

"Can you sing to me?" Evie asked looking so tired. "Please?"

"Of course."

Snow sang to her.

* * *

Jay groaned and moaned as he tossed around in bed feeling like he had beaten up because his whole body hurt and he was hot and cold and had chills. Glaring at nothing Jay plopped back down because pulling up the blankets.

It didn't make sense. Jay was cold and hot, and sweating but his spine felt like it was shaking. A hand placed itself on his head. Looking up Jay saw Jasmine. She smiled at him before holding up a little cup with something in it.

"Here this will make you feel better." She helped him sit up and he took it but it tasted nasty but he swallowed it and made a face. "Alright, Jay, let's see if a story helps, okay?"

"No, I don't want a story," Jay scowled before looking like he was in pain. "I don't feel good…"

"How about I sing you a song?"

"A sing?" Jay frowned. "Why?"

"It might help."

"…Is it a scary song?"

"No." Jasmine said holding his gently. "Just listen okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Mal was in Aurora's arms and leaning against her as she was rocked gently and a song was being sung. It was the first time Mal had heard such a beautiful song that she fell asleep

* * *

 **The lullaby they all sang to the kids is called Lavender's Blue and that version from the new Disney live action Cinderella!**

 **Also news! I made a Skype account with my users's name from here and if you check it out that's the place where I will be talking about all my stories, upcoming ideas, any ides that you might have are welcomed.**

 **it's whistle . mist (remove the spaces)**

 **Come join in the fun! 8D**

 **Also to the last reviewer thank you for the lullaby idea tha's why this chapter is up.**


	15. Chapter 15

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos where not used to a schedule.

So at night they four of them wandered outside to play in the garden while everyone was asleep when Mal noticed how close to the school they were. As kids of evil parents they all had the same idea at the same time which was to go pay pranks on the Auradon kids.

* * *

Audrey was planning on painting her nails with the polish was dried out. Frowning at this because she had just bought the thing that afternoon. Looking at it she shook it and then titled it up in the air to look at it when splash it landed on her face and upper body.

"Ahhh!"

Giggling was heard and she turned to see Mal and Evie running away. "You two!"

* * *

Here is a little bit of story. I'm sorry guys but I'm having a bad case of writers block for this story. If you have any ideas send them this way and please too those who are sending me negative messages stop. Because if I continue to get them I will just delete the whole story.


	16. Chapter 16

Evie had stumbled upon a case with magic potions. Opening them she grabbed as many as she could as she continued running down the the hall giggling loudly as a lot of teenagers came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

As she turned the corner she dropped a couple of the bottles from his bottles as they spilled over the the carpet turning it every which color before it would poof into the foam clouds and spread everywhere.

She ran up to Mal who was tugging at a curtain. Dropping what was left of the bottles she joined in yanking as well. Soon Jay came running down the hall dragging a sack of something before stopping to help them.

A few tugs later and it all came tumbling down. They got out of the way laughing and screaming as they ran away from the scene. They ended up back in the bottom floor knocking and hitting things over as they went.

They met up with Carlos who was pushing and pulling at what seemed to be a bag and when it finally topped over with flour falling all over the place. The older three jumped inot it throwing it all up into the air.

Ben, Audrey and Jane ran towards them. They got close when four eyes set on them before they all ran off. Mal and Evie went down two different hall ways and Jay had grabbed Carlos's hand dragging him behind to a new place they can mess up.

Mal rounded one corner when she saw Aurora there. "Mal!"

"Uh-oh." Mal made a u-turn but saw Ben. "No!"

They tried to grab at her but she went into a room before ducking into the closet hiding. Giggling she covered her mouth waiting. They entered the room looking around. Moving back she waited.

Ben left eventually when there was screaming down the hall. Something crashed so he said he would come back. Aurora looked around searching for a minute when she heard a little giggle.

Walking over to the closet and opening it. She was made at first but when Mal let out a squeal of laughter and the little girl covered in flour lifted up her arms with a smile that looked like a real pure smile just melted her heart and she picked up the little girl.

"Let's get you cleaned up, alright?"

"Okay! Hey, can I have some strawberries?"

"Only after you take a bath, apologize to the others and help clean up."

"But cleaning up isn't evil."

"We're not evil, Mal."

"...We're not?" She made a confused face. "Than what are we?"

"Well, we're good."

Mal shrugged as she was carried down the hall but she took the time to wipe her flour covered hands on the back of Aurora's hair and dress.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I loved them so much. Things are better now so I plan on updated more often! The mean messages have slowed and thank you for all the kinds words and encouragement!**

 **Drop a reviews please! 8D**


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was looking around the dorms for the kids.

As they hurried looking for them they spotted Evie running away with a what looked like to be a table cloth. Jane and Audrey rushed after her but dang that girl could run fast! They hurried as they rounded the corner.

By the time they got they're she had run down some stairs and was going into another hall so they knew they lost her. Groaning they looked at each other before chasing after them and finding Evie in a room covered in the potions colors and a cloth.

The little girl ducked under a bed giggling and laughing. Frowning angrily Audrey quickly got on the floor glaring at the blue haired girl. She was looking back at her laughing and covering her mouth.

"You come out of there right now!"

"No!" Evie yelled throwing a piece of cloth at her. "I don't have too!"

"Yes, you do! Do you know who I am?!"

"Your a big meanie, that's what you are!" Evie giggled covering her mouth. "Pretty but mean!"

"You little- Get out of there!"

"No!" Evie kicked at the floor. "I don't have too!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Okay, I'll get out if you get my mommy!"

"That's it! Come here!" She reached under the bed when something clamped down on her hand. "She bit me!"

"Oh dear!" Jane cried leaning down. "Evie, let go!"

Instead of letting go Evie bit down harder and shook her head causing the older girl to scream louder and pull her hand away. There was bite marks on his hand and there was also a bruise was forming.

"You evil little brat!"

"Evie!" A voice called. "Where are you?!"

"Snow!" Jane called. "She's in here!"

The door opened and Snow rushed in leaning down towards the bed as Evie crawled out lifting her arms up. Snow scooped her up hugging her tight not noticing that Evie still had a grip on the table cloth.

"Oh Evie, you can't do that. Oh what would I have done if I lost you?"

"It's okay, Snow, Mommy would have found me." Evie said with confidence. "And besides it's night time when it's time to play."

"No, it's not time to play," Snow laughed before looking at the other two girls. "Thank you girls, I'll take her home now."

"She bit me!" Audrey yelled holding out her hand. "Look!"

"Evie, did you do that?"

"Yes." She said. "She's a meanie and I don't like her."

"We don't bite people, alright? Say your sorry."

Instead Evie went limp hiding her face. "I'm dead..."

"Evie."

"I wanna go home."

"...I'll take her home." Snow patted each girl on the shoulders. "I'm sorry about that and I hope your hand gets better."

Once they were gone Audrey growled. "I hate that little brat."

"Audrey!"

But the other girl didn't listen she just stormed off back to her room.

* * *

Snow washed off Evie who was now sleep and was almost a sleep when she was tucked into bed. A little doll was handed to her, one that looked like the Evil Queen and Evie held ti close before nodding off.


	18. Chapter 18

"Carlos!" Anita cried as she walked around before ducked down to look under anything that would hide the small child. "Carlos, would you like some chocolate? I have some chocolate if you want some."

"We have some other candies as well." Roger offered as he was crawling around looking under couches, hall tables. "Would you like that?"

As they made they're way down they heard crashing, yelling and a loud laugh before they say Raja running down the hall with Jay on his back. Behind them, Alladin and Jasmine were running after them.

"Raja, stop!"

"Jay, hold on!"

"Wee...!"

"Roger, look!" Anita screamed as she pointed at the stairs that the tiger had just ran by. "There!"

"Carlos!"

Sure enough, Carlos was just getting to the top of the steps before running down one of the hallways. "Wait! Carlos!"

* * *

Whoa!" Jay yelled as the tiger he was riding jumped over a couch. "That was so wicked! Do it again, Raja!"

The tiger, Raja, seemed to be having fun and jumped over a few more chairs, couches before running down a long hall. The little boy on his back was laughing the whole way.

Raja came to a stop at a dead end of the hall. The little boy hopped off going to a door picking the lock before walking into the almost dark room. Raja followed behind him.

"Whoa, what's this?" Jay patted the walls before turning on the light seeing a bunch of books all behind glass cases. "Oooh, these must be expensive."

Following him, Raja watched as the little boy opened the glasses cases pulling out books. Just as the kid was about to open one he as scooped up by Jasmine.

"Jay, no! You can't stop that!"

"I got it!" Alladin closing the book quickly putting it back into the case. "These aren't for you, Jay, they're old and need to stay in their cases."

"Are they expensive?" Jay was reaching for them. "I want them!"

"No," Jasmine sighed. "We're going back home and going to bed."

"Aww, it's not fun!" Jay groaned. "It's not fun! I'm not even tired."

"You need sleep and so do we." Al sighed as they left closing the door. "Don't leave again."

"No promises."

Both Jasmine and Alladin groaned.

* * *

Carlos was climbing up on a dresser where they were little action figures on it. He picked up a couple of them before climbing back down with the new toys before sitting down to play with them.

As he sat there playing there were voices coming closer. Looking at the door for a moment Carlos crawled towards the bed hiding under it. He waited quietly as the voices passed before going to play with the toys.

This lasted for a little while when he heard sniffing. Peeking out he saw the dog that belonged to the people taking care of him sniffing the floor before walking into the room sniffing the carpet before seeing him.

"Carlos!" Patch wagged his tail. "There you are!"

Gasping Carlos moved back. A reaction that was common because of his fear of dogs and also this dog was bigger than Dude. Patch laid down ears dropping as he tried to make himself small.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Patch whispered. "It's okay Carlos. I just wanted to know where you were. Are you playing with toys?"

Slowly Carlos relaxed but kept staring at him very unsure. Patch laid there waiting until a little hand slowly came over to pet him. It was a few short stroke on his snout before the little boy pulled his hand back before playing.

Carefully and very slowly Patch crawled until he was all the way under the bed before laying behind Carlos watching him play. Patch's tail wagged happily as the little boy leaned back against him.

After a while, longer Carlos grew tired falling asleep against him. Patch knew he should go get Anita and Roger but the little boy looked so peaceful and he couldn't do that!

Closing his eyes Patch told himself he would apologize tomorrow to them but for now, they would just enjoy this wonderful moment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	19. Update and Poll

**Hello, Everyone.**

 **Yes, I haven't updated in forever, I know.**

 **First let me tell all of you how much I love your reviews and comments, your messages, that I need to go back and read, but with everything I've been doing, including school and my obsession with my Batman stories on Archive, I have been in school. College man, college.**

 **Anywho, I put up a poll on what should happen next in the story.**

 **All of you have been wonderful and have beautiful ideas but I can't manage them all. I came back to see all the wonderful reviews so I'm so happy inside!**

 **Please vote and with those votes, I'll have the next chapter out soon!**

 **Also are you guys excited for the new Disney Descendants movie!? Because I know I am!**

 **Comment and let me know who your favorite Descendants Character.**

 **8D**

 **Love,**

 **Whistle Mist.**


	20. Poll is over and also some news!

**The Poll is closed!**

 **Child abuse will be the main thing tacked in the upcoming chapters!**

 **Also I have news!**

 **So, I've started back on my stories here. Also, I can't get to everyone on the comments so I've been planning on starting a Whistle Mist Blog, which I did for the first time last night, on Youtube. Since so many of you have left wonderful reviews, so in my second vlog I would like so answer them in my video.**

 **So to everyone who reviews on the last chapter will get a shout out and the ones who review on this chapter will get their reviews read out loud.**

 **Any questions will be answered but no Spoilers! Also if you want my thoughts on the let me know and I'll answer them the best I can.**

 **Be sure to check out my Vlog, my first one I was being an idiot because I was so tired, but stop by! 8D**


	21. Chapter 19

The fence was a good idea.

Now the kids couldn't get out of the ard unless someone helped them out. It was a bright sunny day, nice weather, wonderful breeze, and so it meant it was a good time to go out somewhere. After struggling to get each of the kids ready the couples all bid each other a good day as they were all heading out to spend a fun day at the museum. As they each had to chase down their own little child they all took their cars.

Snow set Evie in the back of the car on a booster seat. Buckling her in she paused when Evie unbuckled herself. Clicking the seat belt in she smiled.

"Keep it on, Evie."

"Why?"

"It's keeping you safe,"

"Are we going to go see, Mommy?"

"Um, not today… Maybe another."

"...Okay…" Evie gave her a sad look before looking around. "There's a man in the car!"

"That's my husband," Snow laughed. "He just made it up here. Evie, this is Ferdinand, or as we call him Fred, and Fred this is Evie."

"Hello, Evie," He smiled as he turned around. "Are you ready to have fun?"

"How many mirrors do you have in your castle?"

"Uh, I don't know… over a hundred?"

Evie started to get a big smile on her face.

"It's two," Snow said quickly. "Two and a half."

"Oh." Evie's smile fell. "Oh, well, maybe there'll be a prince where we're going."

"Am I missing something?"

"I'll tell you later," Snow smiled as she got into the car giving him a kiss."Alright, let's head out,"

* * *

Aladdin picked up the backpack that Jay had snuck into the car before tossing it onto the porch. Yeah, he didn't need Jay stealing thing while they were out for the day. Grinning he laughed a little to himself before seeing Jay in the back of the car giving him a look.

"Nice try, kid, but not today,"

"Yeah, yeah," Jay slided down in the back of the car. "So, where are we going?"

"Just out to have some fun," Jamasmie loaded the last of the stuff into the car, which was a blanket and some snacks. "Alright, that's it."

They got into the car and made it exactly one minute into the car drive when Jay spoke. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

"No, I won't!" Mal cried as she struggled to keep the purple dress off of her. "I'm not gonna wear a stupid dress outside!"

"Come on, Mal," Aurora begged still holding her down slipping the purple and black laced dress on her. "You wear them in your room!"

"That's different!" Mal cried angrily as she struggled when it got a little tighter, "Hey!"

"Buttons!" The blonde smiled. "I learned last time you can escape zippers,"

"That was a dirty cheap shot!" Mal threw herself on floor rolling around trying to get if off. She spent a good fifteen minutes before she sat up, her hair wild, before crossing her arms. "Fine. Whatever."

"Alright, let's comb your hair,"

In defense, Mal reached up messing her hair up as much as she could. "No!"

"Alright, then I guess you don't want strawberries," Aurora watched amazed as Mal froe before pouring. She got up walking over sitting down in front of her. "Only because I like strawberries,"

"Alright, alright," She smiled combining the purple hair ut. "There, we go… isn't that better?"

"Bleh,"

* * *

Roger held out the door as Anita walked out of the house carrying Carlos on her hip. Patch followed them as they headed towards their car. Roger locked the door before they got to their car. Opening the side door they set Carlos into his seat buckling him up.

Patch jumped into the car laying his head across Carlos's lap as little hands pet him. "You're going to love the museum. They have all kinds of fun things to do,"

Carlos laid his head on the dog's head smiling.

"You know one day, I'm gonna get you to talk," Patch wagged his tail. "I promise."

* * *

They all arrived at the museum at the same time. After a quick greeting, they headed up to the where they had two people waiting for them. Lumie and Chip stood there in their seven attire smiling as they held up signs that said 'Tour' and 'Welcome' on them.

"Good morning!" Lumie greeted as she knelt down to talk to the kids. "I was 'oping you could visit moi,"

"We have a whole schedule of fun for you!" Chip took out little bands. "First, these! There to make sure you have a good time,"

Working together they put the child bracelets on the kids before Chip took Carlos and Jay by the hand and Lumie took Mal and Evie. They waved goodbye to the adults who were ready for a few hours being childfree as each of them had forgotten how much energy time and how exhausting it was. As they headed into the side room Jasmine frowned.

"Isn't it strange that none of them seemed upset to be going without out us?" Snow asked looking at them. "I mean they didn't even hesitant to go along with it."

That indeed was concerning.

* * *

"And here we have the Knights Armour!" Lumie was smiling as she kept on her tour. "Back in the earlier years of the Kingdom-"

"I'm so bored," Jay whispered. "This place sucks."

"Yeah, it sucks," Mal huffed as they were urged forward by Chip. "We need to find a way to get out here and have some real fun."

"And so, the King took charge and-"

"Hey, Chip?" Mal asked tugged at the teen hand. "I dropped by snack by the door. Can you get it for me, pleasE?"

"Sure, Mal," Chip smiled going over to the door. There right outside was a little bag of grapes. Picking up he returned only to see Lumie there still talking and no kids in sight. "Lumie!"

"Not now, I'm just 'etting started,"

"The kids are gone!"

"...Zhis is not good…"

* * *

The kids ran down the hall all trying to hide their giggles. They heard Chip and Lumie calling for them desperately. They all found a door. Jay pushed it open as they all ran inside. Closing the door shut they all tried to keep from laughing as they heard the two run by both frantically calling out for them to come out and were even promising them something.

Ignoring the temptation the four of them headed off to the part to the museum that had been closed off. Of course the grown ups had that certain section closed off for a reason. Still, they didn't think that the kids would run off to the one place they were supposed to go.

This part of the museum was dark. The lights had been turned off. They had to use their hands in front of them to keep from bumping into anything.

Carlos bumped into something small. Squinting his eyes he saw a little-stuffed dog. One that looked like a mini version of Patch. Smiling the little boy hugged the stuffed animal ignoring that fact it was being held up by stringings.

Walking around Mal bumped into something black. She felt the material and for a second thought it was a person but knocking on it she thought it as wood or something. Still, the stuff felt expensive. Feeling around she tried to see if this thing anything she could snag.

Jay was feeling along the side of the wall before he found a switched. Grinning she pulled it up. Suddenly a humming sound came on for a second before the entire place lite up. Mal and Carlos happened to look up at the same time before they let out a horrifying scream.

The adults had been putting together presents for the kids that they had prepared for the gift shop that way they wouldn't see the toys of their parents when both Chip and Lumie came running out of hall both shouting as they ran by.

"They got into the Hall of Villains!"

* * *

"I still don't know why you brought her back to our Castle?" Audrey glared as she continued to fix up her hair. "I mean, so what if a statue scared her?"

"Come on, Audrey," Aurora sighed as she knocked on the closed door trying to get Mal to come out of it but was having no success. "She's just a little girl… Mal? Honey, can you open the door please?"

Nothing happened.

"Come on, we can talk about… I have some strawberries here too," She leaned against the door. "Would you like me to put chocolate on them as well?"

A few minutes went by when Philip came in with some tools. "I think I can get it opened."

"Good idea,"

By the time they opened the door they saw Mal asleep but her face was twisted like she was having some sort of nightmare.

"You know we should ask Fairy Godmother for a dreaming potion."

"Dream Potion? But that would mean invading her dreams!"

"The others are going to do the same… Hon, I wouldn't say we should do it unless absolutely necessary… but it did take us almost an hour to calm her down."

"...Well… alright, let's do it."

"If everyone is done here," Audrey forced a smile as she picked up a brush to powder some blush on her cheeks. "Can you take that thing and get out?"

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry, about the long wait… turns out I didn't' have the copyright thing right on Youtube which sucks because I made a video about your guys. I managed to get two strikes removed and hopefully I can figure it out soon.**

 **I'm posting the half of the chapter now because I feel horrible that it took so long and you guys are amaing! I hope to answer as many reviews as I can for the nexxt chapter! SHOUT TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEW!**

 **If you have any questions or thoughts please go to my Tumblr and ask there. If you ask here is harder for me to respond.**

 **Also if thou likest Voltron Legendary Defender mention it because I'm currently obsessed with it.**

 **Yelp, leave your ideas and that you to SnowFlakeWrites for your prompt and omg I'm so tired... stupid life and stupid youtube.**

 **ALSO! Remember to leave your prompts because I might use them in future chapters!**


	22. DD2 IMPORTANT

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Disney Descendants 2 is coming on in twenty minutes from where I'm from and I'm so excited!**

 **Now that the movie is here I can write the new events into the the story!**

 **I gotten some wonderful ideas from all of you and have written them down in a separate doc, so that many of them are being added in later chapters.**

 **Alright everyone I need YOU to send in more ideas in REVIEWS for the VK's old and new, and if you want to send a message that's awesome, but I read them better in reviews because I can go back to look them over via chapters!**

 **Time to watch the movie and new ideas lay ahead!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chip and Lumie washed up the last of the mess from the museum. They finished putting everything back in it's place, the broken things sent off to be repaired, torn things to be mended, leaving instructions for future plans to set a few new things up and probably new doors to hide the Villain hall from younger children.

"Alright, I think that's done," Chip signed off a paper before handing ti to a worker. "I think we can head home now."

"Wait!" Lumie picked up something small. "Mon ami, what iz t'is?"

"Looks like a broken mirror," Chip pulled out a tablet scrolling down the page. "It's not part of the exhibit… Uh, it might be Evie's?"

"I supposed we can return it in zhe morning… I am ready to sleep for the next dew days."

"I'll drop it off," Chip grinned taking it. "You get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oui, and besides we need to go over the part plans for the Princes and Princesses."

* * *

Patch laid his head on the little boy who was curled up in a tight ball shaking. Sighing he moved back to nudge him again. They were hidden under a bed with Anita and Roger trying to pull Carlos out, but to no avail.

"Come on, Carlos," Anita called kindly. "Wouldn't you like to come out for some chocolate?"

Leaning down Patch whispered. "You love chocolate. They have chocolate… we should go see."

Shaking his head Carlos curled closer to the wall. Looking back at Anita and Roger, Patch leaned down to bit down carefully on the back of the shirt before slowly pulling the little boy out. It hard because Carlos struggling. A part of Patch felt horrible but he needed to help him even if it meant a few tears here and there.

Once out Anita scooped up the trembling little boy holding him tight, "It's alright, darling, it's alright, we're right here."

Carlos was being squashed between two people he barely new. Crying sadly he tried to get out of their grip but eventually gave up as he fell asleep crying. Roger sighed before looking at his wife.

"I think we need to talk, Anita,"

* * *

"Evie stop!"

"No!" Evie threw another bottle of perfume, little compacts of makeup she had gotten/stolen out of her basket. She threw a few more at them. "Leave me alone!"

"Evie, stop!" Snow called as she ducked when a lotion bottle came flying. "Put those down, let's talk about it!"

"I want my Mommy!" Evie screamed grabbing a perfume bottle flinging it across the room until it hit the door causing it to shatter into a million of pieces. "I want to go home! I want to be anywhere then here! I want to leave! Now!"

Snow watched as she continued to throw and toss things around before she stopped suddenly crying and her little hands go up to her face. Watching in confusion Snow carefully walked closer calling her name slowly.

"Snow…. Are you okay?"

"Oh… oh, I, I, I…. um," Evie turned to looked at her mirror, it had cracked in several places from where a brush hitting. She looked at herself in the broken mirror before turning around to stare at Snow for a long time before crying. "I messed up my makeup!"

Letting out a sad laugh Snow picked up Evie holding her close. "Oh, it's okay, Evie, we'll get you a new one… you just let it out and we'll talk about it later."

Sobbing Evie held on tight before looking up. "Will you sing me a song so I can sleep…?"

"Of course I will," Snow rocked her slowly singing."

* * *

Jay was eating some break when he noticed he was being stared at. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jay took another bit. "Why?"

"Well," Jasmine was a bit confused. "Aren't you confused or mad or upset about what happened today with your friends?"

"Nah, I've seen worse," Jay spoke offhandedly as if was normal before he looked at them. "Where's the jams? I wanna eat my bread with them."

"Come on, Jay," Aladdin grinned taking Jay by the hand. "And hey, while we're at it, do you want to go out and get some ice cream."

"Chocolate ice cream!"

"Oh, yeah!" walked over to the carter getting on before letting Jay on. "Alright, hold on tight,"

"Go fast!"

They took off flying fast, but in the back of Aladdin mind was wondering why Jay was so unaffected about what had happened.

* * *

 **[Hello everyone]**

 **Thank you guys, for the wonderful reviews! I'm putting up their one third of the new chapter for now so you can read a bit of it and I am going to answer a few questions.**

 **A good number of you want Ben/Mal moments along with the rest of the VK's.**

 **Let me stop you right there… I'm writing about them being little kids that are 5-7 years old, which means I am NOT writing about Mal being in bed with Ben in anyway. There will not be any Romance between them because their little kids, not teenagers, so PLEASE STOP ASKING FOR THEM TO BE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WHILE THE VK's ARE LITTLE KIDS, PRETTY MUCH BABIES.**

 **Uma, Harry, Gil and Dizzy? I loved them in the DD2 and I'm trying to think if I should or shouldn't have them in this story and since you guys make this story possible I'll put a poll up, so please go check it out and vote!**

 **I will be having the parents video chatting with them soon. We'll also be seeing into their past along with other issues.**

 **I love the idea of Queen Leah! I'll have her in here soon, I may have misspelled her name, sorry about that.**

 **Carlos and Jay will get some more story time.**

 **Also, I want to know but How do you guys like Chip and Lumie?**

 **OCs are not allowed an main characters and when I do make one or two their background and vary rarely used as I write and really, I don't like reading OC centered stories. I just don't like them.**

 **Alright, please Enjoy this short piece and remember to vote on the poll!**

 **Review and add the ideas you want to see and read in the next upcoming chapters and don't for get to VOTE because the poll can close between 1 to 3 days! 8D**


	24. Chapter 24

Audrey was finishing her hair for school before frowning. She had left something at home. Groaning she made her way to the the house that everyone was staying at, she was sure her Mom would have a necklace she could use, so she walked right into the house before walking upstairs. Finding the right room she opened it carefully sneaking in.

Going up to the jewelry box she took out a necklace before texting her mom that she borrowed it. Closing the app she turned to leave when she paused. Was that Mal?! In her Mother's bed?! What in the world was going on here!

Angrily leaving the room she stormed down the stairs being as loud as possible. As she got to the bottom of the stairs when Anita came around the corner.

"Shh!" Anita had her hands up. "Carlos is taking a nap,"

"It's seven thirty in the morning!" She said loudly placing her hands on her hips. "How can he be taking a nap?!"

"He woke up at three in the morning and was barely able to go back to sleep."

"Ugh, whatever," She continued on her way. "And if you see my Mom, tell her I'm not coming to dinner tonight."

Sighing Anita jumped when the door slammed. Frowning she walked back towards the hall only to see Carlos awake, a blanket dragging behind him and Patch following him. Sighing she picked up the half asleep boy carrying him back to the room.

"Come on, Carlos you need some sleep,"

* * *

Everyone had decided to hold a meeting on what to do with the little kids. They had asked Chip and Lumie to watch the kids, this time inside and the two had somehow, some way, they managed to build a tall fence with eggshell netting they told the kids was fairly netting.

Aurora gave Mal a hug noticed that she didn't pull away but she was still stiff. "Be good, okay?"

Mal made a face but didn't say anything before she was pulled back by Lumie who took her hand smiling at her. Glaring at the blonde girl Mal turned away trying to scowl but it came out as more of a pout then a frown.

"Alright, Evie, I'll home later," Snow fix the little's hair crown. "Don't leave, be good, have fun,"

"Okay!" Evie gave her a hug before skipping over to take Lumie's other hand. "Bye-bye!"

Snow was slightly disappointed that it was that easy.

Anita and Roger gave Carlos's hugs before handing him over to Chip who put the little boy on his shoulders before moving back feeling the little hands touching his hair. He nodded to them when Jay shrugged and walked over.

"See ya!"

"No stealing,"

"No promises!" Jay called not letting on he had swiped a ring alright. "See ya later!"

The left the kids with their babysitters.

* * *

The parents sat down at a meeting with King Ben, who honestly looked like he was rather tired. Well running a Kingdom and going to school al at the same. As he smiled at them he pushed his crown up before standing as they bowed to him and he bowed back.

"Welcome," Ben started with a smile before they all sat down. "Alright, let's get this meeting started."

They started to talk about Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and what should be done about the spell along with what should be done about the unfortunate law that the parents had the rights to see them… very soon.

* * *

Mal placed her hand into a bowl of finger paint before placing her hand on the paper rubbing it so it made a black ball before moving to make a tail. Dipping her hand into the green bowl she started to make the colors of a balck, purple and green dragon.

She was focused completely on the painting that she was ignoring Lumie as the french idiot told them some sort of stupid stories that all had Happy Ever Afters in them. Next to her was a water bucket that she could wash her hands in. Wash them quickly she started to mix a few colors here and there. Looking at the table she saw Evie drawing a castle with stick figures of her and some icky price.

Making a face Mal looked over at Jay who was carefully easing Chip's wallet out of his pocket. Rolling her eyes she looked at Carlos who was sitting next to chip and somewhat paiting, but kept stopping. Chip was trying to get him to think of something to draw before he looked over at Jay seeing him with his wallet half way out.

"Thank you," Chip took it back placing it inside his shirt. "Alright, you lot, let's finish and then we'll have a snack. Lumie, I'll go inside and make some food for the kids."

"Alright! And so the mean wicked Step Mother closed the door, locking it! Oh no! How will Cinder-"

Before it could go any further Mal had gotten sick of the stupid stories. Picking up a good hand full of paint she waited until Chip was in the house where the walls were brick before flinging the paint at Lambie who jumped gasping in shock as the purple paint splatter over over her and the book.

Looking at Mal in shock Lumbie blinked. "That was not nice."

"Oh, who cares!" Mal flung more as the other three watched. "Those stories are so boring!"

"Stop that, it's not nice," She frowned before picked up a napkin when she got hit with more paint. "Hey!"

Jay laughed before all four of the kids made a mad grab for the paints all laughing and screaming as they attacked Lumie but smearing, tossing and jumped on her to get the paint all over her clothes, her hair, and the book.

Lumie screamed as she was knocked over and they surrounded her. Trying to escape from the little hands when one of them, she was sure one of the older ones, got a hold of the paint bottles and poured them on her. Screaming louder and trying to get the paint out of her face Lumie got up but tripped on someone and fell sideways onto the little kids table.

It broke and she was stuck int it.

"Alright guys!" Mal turned around. "Let's go get the other one!"

"Yeah!"

Still unable to see Lumbie tried to get the paint out of her face while yelling. "Chip! Run…..!"

"I think we should be allowed in the room when they kids seeing their parents." Jamise said. "I don't think they should be alone even if it's just them on the screen."

"I agree," Snow nodded. "And can we do it separately? Evie get's really up upset… she throws things."

"Carlos is terrified of his Mother," Anita chimed in. "I don't want him to see her at all."

"I understand," Ben said as he looked over a some notes he had been given. "But it's mandatory unfortunately when Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar and Grimhilde let them come they wanted them to check and we had them sign a contract and in there they had the right to see their kids…. Once a month Video chat and every three months… Parent-Child visits."

The room all looked taken aback before it broke out in what could be done, was there a loophole, could it be changed?

* * *

Chip was in the middle of carrying the four trays out of of the ktichen and down the hall towards the front door when Patch came running down the hall yelling.

"Look out, Chip!"

"What?"

Splash!

A water balloon landed on his head breaking. Now, a little one, Chip could handle, but this was was huge, so he slipped on the water with all four trays flying upwards landing on him, The juice, the hot dogs with ketchup , the chips, the mini saldes, the ice cream with chocolate syrup landed on him in one bit mess when suddenly he was covered in flour.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Chip, catch!" Jay yelled before he started to toss pictures, vases and some other things over the banister. "Woohoo!"

"No!" Chip stumbled up catching and sitting things down as quick as he could . "Jay, stop that! Stop it! No, not a chair! Where did you get that from?!"

Laughing Jay continued to toss the stuff off. "Come on, they're gonna break!"

"Jay!"

Mal, Evie and Carlos were dragged pillows to the hall before ripping them open. They tossed the feathers inside over the banister flinging them around as the feathers helped keep Chip from seeing everything that was being tossed over the side.

"Stop it!"

"Evie, the get the bombs!"

"THE WHAT?!" Chip yelled when suddenly balloons started to rain down on him, maybe ten, but they had been filled with water, syrup, vinegar, and whatever else that covered him in a sticky mess along with the feathers that now stuck to his body. "Ugh, gross! Lumie!"

"She can't help you!" Mal yelled down. "This houses is ours now!"

"Yeah! Jay yelled before grabbing a stick. "Let's kick him out!"

* * *

The rooms for video chats where set up. It was going to be hard to just be supportive, but they had to… for the kids. TIn two hours they would come back and face those who had wrong not only them but their own children.

They headed back to the house to pick up the kids when they saw Lumie and Chip walking out of the house covered in who knows what.

"Welcome home…" Chip sounded tired. "Their inside…"

"I quit." Lumie kept walking. "Good luck, Mon ami! You are on your own…"

"Traitor!" Chip whined as he followed her. "I was going to quite first!"

Snow, Aoura, Anita, Roger, Jasmine and Aladdin all looked at each other before making a mad dash to the house hoping that the kids hadn't set anything on fire.

* * *

 **Alright, here's the rest of the last chapter!**

 **The results for the polls are going to close in two days, please remember to vote!**

 **Next chapters will be the Video chats with the VK's parents, some bonding moments with Auradon kids, and a few other prompt ideas sent in from you! 8D**

 **For those of you who have seen the second movie send in your ideas and prompts, all are welcomed, not all might be chosen, but they are considers and more so because I write other stories with the VKs.**

 **IDEAS THAT ARE COMING UP:**

 **mariacoelhoduda's idea for Jay to get hurt and Al and Jasmine comfort him.**

 **Guest's Harry being Nice to Carlos (If their voted into the story, vote in the poll.) and being a big brother to him (Maybe)**

 **Guest's Queen Leah enter's to see this 'Mini Mal'.**

 **Many of you's MORE CARLOS!**

 **Also, I've been updating faster because of the wonderfulness of being inspired by Descendants 2!**

 **If you have prompts or ideas please leave them in the reviews before my writing spree wares off! Love you guys and enjoy and remember to rewrite a prompts if you haven't seen it mentioned, chances are I can't find it in the reviews because there's so many. 8D**


	25. Chapter 25

"I want ponytails," Evie held up to hair ties at Snow. She was sitting on her lap as the other combed out her hair after the bath. Snow took the hair ties humming a song as Evie got her hair brushed. The little girl looked so happy that she was getting her hair done it was adorable. Parting the dark blue hair Snow put them into two long ponytails and Evie laughed happily. "Thank you! They look so pretty!"

"Alright, now all that's left is to get your shoes on." Snow picked up a little red crown placing it into one of the ponies. "Then we're going so you can talk to you're Mom."

"Is Mommy here?!" Evie cried happily running to slip her shoes on. "Can I take her some apples?! Please?!"

"...No, Sweetie, but I am working on it so maybe after this time you can."

The sadness on Evie was clear she was disappointed but then she smiled. :And then I can take her some apples?"

"Yes, I promise,"

"Yay! Come on!" Evie grabbed her hand. "Let's go see Mommy!"

With a sinking feeling Snow picked up Evie taking a deep breath before heading to the building so they could contact Grimhilde.

* * *

Aurora tried to take Mal's hand when they walked into building Mal started to bit on her lip along with twisting a lock of her hair nervously. The poor thing looked like she was on a verge of becoming a nervous wreck.

They walked out a room that had a one way mirror. Inside was a desk, two chairs, some paper and crayons on the desk. Mal noticed them right away. She sat down picking up her favorite color, purple before starting to color.

Sitting down as well Aurora smiled at the drawing that was being drawn. Watching for a few minutes someone came into the room to start setting up the laptop. Taking in a deep breath she sat straining ready to face Maleficent.

The computer clicked on and suddenly there she was, the dragon herself. "MAL!"

Crying out shock Mal froze with big eyes staring at the screen in shock before she managed to somehow shaker herself out of the trance.

"Mom!"

"What are you doing?"

"Um… I… was… uh-?"

"Stop stuttering you stupid thing!" Maleficent snapped. "If you can't speak clearly then don't speak at all!"

Mal dove under the desk hiding as she whimpered covering her ears trying not ot listening to the rage in her mother's voice. Someone else was yelling too, Mal couldn't tell who it or what they were now saying. All she wanted to do was hid, to vanish, to go to the hiding spot that kept her safe.

"Stop crying! WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU!"

"No…!" Mal sobbed when suddenly she was being picked up. "No! No! No!"

"Mal, it's me!" Aurora tried to call over the panicked screamed. "Shh, it's okay! I turned cut the connection!"

"Let me go!" Mal struggled for a few minutes as she sobbed harder before she tried to pull away yet again. "I need to go! Let me go! Please, let me go!"

"Listen to me, Mal! She can't get you! I won't let her!"

"You can't say that! She'll always find me!" Mal stopped struggling as big tears fell from her green eyes as she looked up at the Queen. "I'm going to be in so much trouble, so please let me go!"

Shocked Aurora pulled Mal close holding that back of her head as she rubbed her back. "I promise you Mal, I will never let her hurt you again! She can't come here, she can't get you, she cannot beat me and I promise you that you will never ever be in trouble with her again."

Mal was rocked back and forth as she sobbed. "You don't lock me in box?"

Gasping in horror Aurora start to cry as well. "Oh, Mal, no! Never, oh my sweet little baby, never ever, never,"

"My heart is hurting," Mall cried more as her eyes flicked green. "It's hurting me!"

Rocking the little girl as she whispered soothing words Aurora heart hurt as well but she was sure that her's was no were near a six year's heartbreak. Standing up she decided that Mal wasn't even going back to that hell hole and that she was going to adopt her.

* * *

Snow was holding Evie's hand as they walked out of the building. She had spent an hour on the video chat. Needless to say that her and her Stepmother avoided speaking, but Evie and her mom talked a lot about what the little girl was doing, that she liked to wear, what color she painted her pictures, how much make she has/had and to be honest Snow was a bit irked that the Evil Queen laughed at all the bad things Evie had done and even gave her suggestions.

Still after the hour was over Evie head was hung low, a clear sign of sadness nearing depression. She had tear streaks down her face and didn't' have the normal bounce in her steps but rather dragged her feet as much as was humanly possible.

"Hey, Evie, Hey Snow,"

They looked up to see Doug there.

"Oh, it's Doug!" Evie said before her eyes got big. "Did you find a Prince yet?"

"Not yet," Doug smiled at her and have Snow a smile before looking back at Evie. "But I did find a way that you can send your Mom some apples."

"Oooh, really?!" Evie started to bounce up and down. "How?!"

"Oh, I have a friend who can send a bird to drop it off," Doug gave her a small basket. "Just put them in here and I'll come back after school tomorrow and send it for you, okay?"

"Yes!" Evie hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on, Snow I want to put a gift in there too! Bye Doug! Don't forget to look for my Prince!"

"I'll keep trying!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Patch was growling at Cruella on the screen as the woman glared at them. She hadn't been on the screen for more than ten seconds when she glared at Carlos causing him to shake badly before she gave them all a dirty look.

"Well? Do you want to toss him back here or not?"

"No, it's fine, we're caring for him." Anita paused before clearing her throat. "It's just that you have the right to see him."

"And why would I want to see that thing?" She gave them a dirty look. "Call when it's something important."

"You evil-" Roger started when the woman barked at them. "What the-?"

"Carlos!" Anita cried as the boy jolted out of her arms running as fast as he could out he door. "Come back!"

"I'll get him!" Patch ran after the little boy. "Carlos, wait! It's okay! I won't let that woman hurt you!"

Carlos managed to round the corner before he was snatched up by Patch. The dog picked up the little boy by the back of his shirt. Yelping he struggled for a good minutes but was soon just hanging there as Patch trotted back to Anita and Roger who were rushing down the hall.

Covering his eyes Carlos refused to look at them. Instead he just shook as they took him back to that house they had been staying in for a while. They tried to make him remove his hands but he refused. Patch laid down behind him.

"Don't worry, Carlos… Not all dogs are what your mother said we are." Patch nudged the small boy's head. "You like me right? I like you?"

Slowly Carlos nodded before leaning back on him. "Yes…"

Wagging His tail Patch smiled at Roger and Anita. "And you like them right?

"...Yes," Carlos peeked at them slowly before covering his eyes up again.

"We like you," Roger grinned before he took out a chocolate bar. "How about we go watch a movie, eh?"

"I'll make us some popcorn too," Anita ran her hand through his hair. "Would you like that?"

"..." Carlos slowly removed his hands from his eyes, still looking upset, puffy eyes before he nodded. "With extra butter?"

"Now that sounds like an amazing idea!" Roger picked up Carlos, setting the little boy on his shoulders. "Now let's go pick out what we're going to watch."

* * *

"I told you this is a waste of time," Jay groaned half way slipping off that chair. "Dad's not coming… it's a Friday! Too much stuff showing up at his shop on fridays...Ugh, I'm so bored…!"

"Just a few more minutes," Jasmine looked at the time. "We still have twenty minutes."

"He's not coming," Jay frowned before looking at Aladdin. "Can we just go now? I want to play video games… or we can go to an arcade! Come on, please? I'll give the security guy his wallet back."

"What?" Al looked to see Jay smiling and holding up a wallet. "Give me that!"

"Come on… this is boring!" Jay let himself slide off the chair onto the floor. "I just want to go have fun. This sucks. This is a suckish day and you are just make it suckier."

"Don't say that." Al said before standing up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see what's going on."

Standing up Jay got back on the chair looking at Jasmine with slight worry. "Twenty minutes is too long and I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Can you hold it?"

"I've been holding it since we got in here!" Jay tapped his foot. "I really, really need to go, please?"

"Alright, hurry back."

"Wicked," Jay hurried out the door. "Two minutes!"

Al came back to say that Jafar wasn't going to show up before noticing Jay was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Bathroom."

"...Jasmine… I don't think he's coming back."

Meanwhile Jay was sneaking out of a window laughing as he took off towards town.

* * *

"You want me… to what?" Queen Leah asked in shock. "You want me to watch that… that…!"

"She's a little girl, Mom," Aurora gave her a look. "She's been hurt way worst then you can ever know… she's just a scared little girl Mom. I need to go see the King so please, watch her. I'll only be a few hours, maybe less."

"...I'll watch her like hawk."

"Mom. Little girl. Scared to death of her Mother." She deadpanned. "Don't make it worse…. And she likes strawberries. I love you, Mom. See you in a little bit."

* * *

 **** **Alright, video chats are over, next is us finding out why Jay isn't effected about his dad, Carlos is going to have a break through and his scars get revealed.**

 **Queen Leah will spend time with Mal and Evie will probably get less time for a moment.**

 **The poll have been closed! Dizzy, Uma, Harry and Gil will be added to the story!**

 **We need prompts for these three, not for Dizzy as I have a plan for her already. Now my wonderful reviewers how do you think Adam and Belle will react to Gil? Eric and Ariel to Uma and what about Harry?**

 **Send in your ideas because I'm updating as fast as I can!**

 **To JelsaAndMericcup: I love that idea! I'm not sure if I will make it into another fic or not but it reminds of the line in the first movie when Cruella says. "Ah, but they didn't get the baby!"**


	26. Chapter 26

The limo was arriving at the Castle.

Ben was excited to have new VK's joining them. It had been two months since he had been crowned King when he decided to bring over four more kids from the isle. A few minutes before they had received a call from the driver that the second they had landed on dry land something happened.

Waiting there Ben was trying not to worry but with the Kingdom, his girlfriend being turned into a little child, trying to figure out how to change them back, inviting more orm the Isie of the Lost seemed silly but Ben was going to keep his promise.

The limo pulled up the driver getting out first. "Sir, there was magic shift the moment we landed."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked when the door opened and a girl with glasses settled out. "Hello,"

"Oh my gosh!" She cried out happily. "It's really real! I'm actually here! This is so amazing…!"

"I'm glad to have you," Ben offered his hand to shake her's. "I'm King Ben."

"I'm Dizzy!" She shook his hand excitedly. "I can't wait to see Evie and the others! Oh my goodness, have you've seen what was in the limo?! Chocolate! I know what it tastes like now!"

Stunned by this simple sentence, more shock generated at the notion that someone hadn't even tried something that everyone often had and took for granted. Ben stood up straighter waiting for the others to step out.

"Oh, right, um," Dizzy made a spinning motion with her hands. "SOmething went crazy when we landing… Uma, Harry and Gil kinda… Uh, well, look for yourself."

Opening the door Ben leaned in freezing seeing three little kids there. They stopped stuffing their pockets with candies and sweets turning to look at him for a long moment. Moving back Ben closed the door leaning against it.

"They turned into little kids."

"Yeah, odd, huh?" Dizzy grinned widely. "But not me! Hey, is it true you have fresh bread here and when might I find some?"

"Um," Ben paused before clearing his throat. "Chip! Lumie! I need your help!"

The two servants came out to see what was going on.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Chip asked before he paused. "Oh, they've arrived? We have lunch ready."

"Oui," Lumie started to lead Dizzy away. "I hope you are ready to enjoy a hot meal."

"Lumie. Chip." Ben took a deep breath. "We have a problem."

Both the servants looked at each other before they opened the front of the limo taking a peek at the back seat. Lumie was the first one out of the door, grabbed Dizzy before taing of yelling back that she was going to take care of the one teenager and that she wished them luck.

"Lumie, no!" Chip reached out to her as she fled. "Take me with you!"

Ben looked at Chip is half surprise and maybe, not that his would ever admit it, said with a voice full a slightly betrayed.

"Chip!"

Looking at the King sideways Chip groaned before bowing. "Alright, I'll help…"

"You should!" Ben said half angrily before shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you… it's just things aren't going the way I planned. Okay, only three of them turned into kids. We need to get them inside and they need baths. It smelled like fish in there."

"I'll ask Mom to give Uma one," Chip Promised before he stood up straight. "Alright, let's do this."

Opening Ben leaned in. "Hello. I'm Ben. Would you like to come out and get something to eat?"

"Get him!" Uma screamed. "Take him down!"

"Ahhh!" Ben was tackled by three little bodies knocking him to the ground. They scrambled of him before trying to take off. Ben managed to grab onto one of the boys. "Wait! Come back!"

"I got them!" Chip grabbed the back of the other two's shirts. "Whoa, there! It's alright."

* * *

Snow was walking into the castle when she noticed Lumie standing by a table looking slightly disturbed as she was watching a girl eating food like she had never eaten before. Holding Evie's hand she walked over to ask if the gril had seen the King.

"Hello, Lumie,"

"Oh, hello," Lumie bowed to her and then at Evie. "Hello Princess Evie."

"Evie?!" Dizzy turned around looking at the little girl. "The rumours are true! You're a little kid aian!"

Evie tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, right you don't remember me, huh? I'm Dizzy." Dizzy took out a little red crown that had been glued to a necklace along with some blue jewels. "I made this for you. We used to design stuff together."

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Eive took it before putting it on. "I like you Dizzy!"

"I like you too. Hey, want to eat here with me?" Dizzy handed the little girl a piece of meat. "I don't know what this is but it's delicious!"

Snow felt a deep pang in her stomach at how Dizzy didn't know what kind of meat she was eating but she knew it was good. Evie took a bit before asking if it was a piece of juicy bread. The kids had always asked what different food were. They also ate like they were afraid they wouldn't have anything ever again.

"Lumie, where's the King?"

"He is busy with some issues at the moment."

"Politics?"

"Something challenging I'm sure," Lumie smiled. "I will watch Eive if she behaves. I believe King Adam and Queen Belle are in the ballroom getting ready the upcoming Fall Festival."

"Thank you," Snow hugged Evie. "Be good okay?"

"I can't promise that," Evie replied. "But I can try."

* * *

Sighing Queen Leah entered the room that had a dragon on it. Of course it had a dragon on it. Walking in she looked around the room looking for the girl. She could see her. Walking in careful wondering if the little demon was going to jump out of nowhere Leah walked around frowning trying to figure out where she could have gone.

Just because she could wonder if Mal had somehow gotten out there was a small noise from under the bed. Sighing Leah got down on her hands and knees looking under the bed and was met with terrified green eyes.

"Mal?" She asked unsure. The little purple haired girl was pressed fas back clinging to something in her arms. "Why are you under the bed?"

"Shh! She'll find me!" Mal let out a hushed whispered.

"Who?"

"My mom," Mal was now shaking. "She's going to find me."

"...Maleficent can't get you."

"You don't know that!" Mal cried. "She's always watching!"

Frowning Leah watched as the green eyes watered and she clung to whatever it was tightly to her chest, eyes darting around like Maleficent was going to come out of nowhere. "Mal… come here, sweetheart… your Mother can't get you hear."

"You don't know that!"

"I do, now come out,"

Slowly Mal wiggled her way out. The bed had been lower to the ground so squeezing in was a lot easy then squeezing out. Leah pulled her out slowly once she was close enough before they sat there on the carpeted floor.

Looking at the thing in Mals' hand Leah noticed it was a makeshift doll. A very poorly made patched up doll but who was it supposed to resemble was clear. It was supposed to look like Aurora. Mal must have felt safe enough with her that when she left the poor girl made a doll to bring herself comfort.

"Why don't we wash your face up and then we can go get you something to eat?"

Mal shook her head still clinging to the doll tightly. "She might be out there."

"I promise you that she isn't out there." Standing up Leah offered her hand. "Come along, let's go."

The grip Mal had on her made Leah start to wonder what in the world happened on the Isle.

* * *

After Mrs. Potts took Uma off to get washed, Chip had taken Harry so Ben was going to have to give Gil a bath. They had manged to roll around with all the sweets in the limon along with teh dift they already had on when they deaged so this was going to be fun.

Filling the bath up Ben looked over at Gil who was attempted to leave the room but Ben had learned to put child proof locks on the door handles worked well since the VK's had often used picking locks as a means og escape.

"Gil?"

The little boy looked over at him sideways.

"Do you want to add some bubbles into the bath?"

"What's that?" Gil walked over looking at the water before he put a hand into it. "Oh wow! The water's warm!"

"Do you want it warmer?"

"You get warm water?" Girl was now splashing the water with his hands. "We never have warm water! This is so cool!"

"It's even better with bubbles," Ben added the bubble bath into water. Soon the bubble foam started to form. "There we go."

"Wow!" Gil leaned further into the bath trying to grab hold of them. "These are bubbles?"

"Yep," Ben grinned. "Let's add a little more okay?"

"Really?!" Gil screamed happily as more bubbles connected to foam. "This is so much fun! Can Uma and Harry come play too?"

"I'm sure they have their own." Ben stood up. "I'm going to get some towel. You take your clothes off and get in okay?"

"It's not deep right?"

"I promise it's not. I'll be right back." Ben opened the door walking two feet to the lieeene clotest. Pulling out two towels and a small one he walked back into the bathroom and found Gil was gone. "Gil?"

"Hi!" Gil's head peeked out of the mountain of bubbles before going back in. "I'm in a cloud!"

Laughing Ben thought to himself that this might be easier then he thought. After washing up Gil, it took about five washes to get all the dirt off and out of his hair, but finally the kif was clean. Tkaing him out of the tub Ben tried to not to react to the bruising over the small boy as he wrapped a towl around him and used the second one to dry the hair a little. At least so it wasn't soaking since the long blond hair was down to his mid back.

Leading Gil out Ben was about to call for someone to bring little kids clothes Chip opened the door soaking wet with a little Harry tied up in a towel. He walked over siting Harry down on the bed before walked out only to return a few minutes later with a plastic bag.

"Dry… clothes… for the boys," Chip sounded out of breath. "And just so you know… this kid… is fast and the only reason I'm wet is because I fell into the tub avoiding the knife he had on him."

"Are you alright Chip?"

"I'll be fine," Chip hand another bag walking into the bathroom closing the door. A few minutes he came back out, dried, dressed and ready to get back to work. "It's part of my job. Alright, Harry, anymore weapon on you?"

"I'll gut you alive!" Harry wiggled around on the bed trying to get free. "Just wait till I get free!"

"Hi, Harry," Gil grinned. "They have bubbles."

"What the bloody hell is bubbles?!" Harry kep wiggling around until he rolled right off the bed. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Ben helped him up. "Careful now, you might hurt yourself."

"Let me go!" Harry tried to bit him. "Ugh!"

"Alright, I'll help Gil get dressed," Ben moved away and gave Chip a good luck look as the other sighed before walking over "Thank you, Chip."

"Alright, Harry, no biting and I'll let you have something."

"What?" Harry was suddenly interested. "What is it?"

"You'll have to get dried up and dressed first."

* * *

Ben had cut Gil's hair about four inches. It now came barely passed his shoulders but combining the tangled hair took a good half hour. It had so many knots in it that Ben wondered if the six ear had never had it combed before.

Once it was finally tangled free Ben pulled it back into a ponytail. Finally done Ben moved to [pick up the wet towels tossing them into the hamper before looking at Gil who was eating muffin with chocolate chips in it.

Harry had two and was taking bites between a chocolate chip muffin and a blueberry one as if he wasn't sure which one he liked better. Chip was mopping up the bathroom when a knock came. Leaving the mop Chip walked over to the door opening it.

"Mom!" Chip grinned before looking down. "And Uma!"

Uma had a bag of cereal she was munching, She was now all cleaned up with her hair now in two braided buns on top of her head and she looked like she was trying to inhale the sweet cereal instead of eating ti. She was also looking around.

"She had a little trust problem but now she's fine." Mrs. Potts smiled. "Now I need to get back to the kitchen."

"Thanks again, Mom," Chip gave her a hug before she left. "Alright, King Ben, I need to finish cleaning the bathrooms fromt he all that water and then shall I contact King Eric and Queen Ariel.

"Yes. Also contact Wend and I'll…" Ben paused his eyes wide. "I need to talk to my Mom and Dad."

"Good luck," Chip paused when he looked over at where the three kids were trading their new found foods and sharing with each other. "Huh. Those three now how to trade… the others didn't when they showed up. Alright, I'll go grab someone to help watch them while we get to work… Put it back Harry."

"You suck." Harry put the silver comb back. "Stupid jerk."

Ben laughed placing a shoulder on Chip's shoulder. "Thanks again for your help.

* * *

Aurora had no luck getting meeting with the King.

Sighing she headed back to the house. She was ready for her mom to be upset with her since he had been gone more than five hours. Poor Mal. She could only hope that her Mom wasn't to mean to her. Walking into the house she was surprised to hear giggling and laughter.

Frowning Aurora walked into the livingroom to a shock.

Mal was sitting across her Mom's lap holding a new doll, that strangely looked like her, and she was leaning back against her Mom as the Queen was reading from a book. She recognized the fairy tale of Thumbelina.

"Marry me, Thumbelina!" Queen Leah spoke making a funny voice for the frog in the picture. "Please marry me!' 'No!' said Mia as she got away, 'I can't marry a frog!' and so Thumbelina ran as fast as she could into the long grass and away from the frogs."

"Eww!" Mal giggled even with her face holding some disgust. "Marry a frog is gross!"

"It is gross isn't it?" The Queen laughed press her head on top fo Mal's. "Now, let's find out what happened to Thumbalina, alright?"

"Yay!" Mal cheered when she noticed Aurora. "YOu came back!"

"I did," Aurora walked in sitting on the foot stool in front of them since they were in the chair. "Did you behave Mal?"

"Of course she did," Leah answered before she noticed how tired her daughter looked. "A long day?"

"Yes… I'll try again tomorrow. Mom, if you don't mind can you watch Mal while I shower?"

"Yes, go on, dear, we're finding out what happens next," Leah turned the page.

"Thanks." Aurora smiled leaning down to kiss Mal on the head and her mom on the cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit,"

"Alright, let's see… Ah, Thumbelina was lost. She had no idea where she was and it was getting dark…"

* * *

By the time Aurora got done with her shower she stood by the doorway watching as Mal's eyes were slowly closing as Leah read the ending of the story as she rocked the little girl gently.

"And so Thumbelina and the Fairy Prince married. Thumbelina got her wings and the two live Happily Ever After. The end." Queen Leah closed the book pulled Mal closer so she was sideways as she rocked the little girl to sleep. The doll was still held closing in her arms as the little angel fell into a deep sleep leaning against the Queen. "She's nothing like I imagined."

"I know, Mom," Aurora took a seat. "They never had a chance there… You have no idea how much hurt they've had."

"I know enough," Queen Leah stood up with Mal in her arms. "If you don't mind, I'd like to put her to bed."

"Of course not," She smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

Queen Leah smiled before taking Mal to bed.

* * *

 **** **I'm updating now because I can't tonight.**

 **Next is Carlos and Jay.**

 **Still need prompts for Gil, Harry and Uma.**

 **Alright, even one think something that can happen with he Auradon kids and the little VKs and send them my way!**

 **To Dapper-Narwhale: I love that idea! I'll try to work it in soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

Ben was in the room he used when attending to his Kingly duties or rather the comments and concerns, treaties and so on, but the large room was nice enough. Earlier he had heard from Chip and Lumie that they would each watch one child while they did thir work. Lumie had take Uma, Chip had taken Harry and so Gil was in the room with Ben.

Now, Ben knew exactly who Gil was the child off. It was just strange to see a younger version seem so calm about being around strangers, and what was scarier was that Gil had just that he was told her going with Ben with no protest, no worry, almost like he had never heard of never going with a stranger.

The six year, or Gil thinks he's six, he's not sure, was sitting on a chair that was pulled on the right corner of Ben's desk. The blonde was coloring with a box of crayons that had been brought. Signing his name on a document Ben looked over to see that Gil was drawing a picture of the muffin he had eaten.

"That's really good."

"It was tasty,"

"Uh," Ben smiled a bit. He had meant the drawing, but Gil had thought it was about the food. That made Ben pause remembering how Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay had reacted to the food they had gotten when they turned back into little kids. "How about I order us something to eat?"

"Like this thing?"

'It's called a muffin."

"Like what you put on your hands when it's cold?"

"Not mittens, what you ate was a muffin."

"Is it like an egg?"

"I believe it has an egg in it." Ben smiled before Gil licking his lips as he drew another muffin, this time it looked like it was the chocolate one. "Are you hungry, Gil? I can have someone bring something."

"Really?" Gil looked amazing. "Are you a Captain?"

"No, I'm a King," Ben almost laughed at how amazed Gil looked at that before he stared at Ben oddly before he looked around. "What's is it?"

"This is really small for a King," Gil commented before pointing at the floor. "I thought Kings had beds?"

"Well, this is my office, not my room," Ben laughed this time as he pressed a button to call in someone. "I promise you I don't sleep on the floor."

The door opened with Chip and Lumie there. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please Bring Gil something to eat," Ben smiled at them. "And something sweet to drink."

"Yes, your Majesty,"

Tugging at Ben's shirt Gil whispered. "Can the eggs be fresh and not yucky?"

Confused for a second Ben whispered back. "How about eggs for breakfast? That's will be all for now, Chip, Lumie."

They bowed leaving.

"Are they your minions?"

"What?" Ben laughed. "No! No, they're really good friends. You see a long time ago my Father grew up in a castle, he was a King too, but he had servants who also became his closest friends. Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts. Well, fast forward to me being born, Chip and Lumie where about eight or nine… and well, they became my servants, my friends, people I can depend on and when I was crowned King on my sixteenth birthday they were because the head of my staff. I've know them my whole life…"

"Like Harry and Uma!" Gil grinned before getting sad suddenly. "I miss them…"

"You'll see them soon, I promise," Ben reached over to rub Gil's back but the boy jumped picking his arm up as if to block an incoming hit. Jerking his hand back Ben was not sure what to say but slowly he placed his hand on Gil's back. "Hey… I'm not going to hit you… I'm sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared," Gil lied despite the trembled the King could feel. "I'm not weak, I'm strong."

"I don't thin you're weak," Taking a few minutes to rub Gil's back to comfort him Ben tried to think of what he could do to make him cheer up. "Hey, Gil, how about after I'm done with this paperwork I take you to see Harry and Uma?"

"Really?"

Ben swore that grin took over the child's face. "I promise."

"Oh…" Gil laid his hand on the desk sadly. "I feel for your lie… i'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid Gil," Ben felt a ping in his heart and a suddenly need to protect him. "I never break my promises,"

Before Gil could respond the door opened with Chip walked in with a silver platter with a cover, Lumie right behind with with another one. They set the two down before picking the lips off revealing a wonderful meal fit for royalty.

Happily crying out Gil forgot what they were talking about before digging in food crying happily when the taste hit his tongue. Concerned Ben looked at Lumie and Chip but they didn't seemed shocked at all, instead they placed extra napkins.

"They all do that," Chip reassured with a smile. "We need to go back to work but if you need anything just ring."

* * *

Dizzy was sitting at a table drawing with the kids, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. She had some how, to the amazement of all the adults, gotten the kids to behave and sit down to draw, actually draw, not plot, no screaming, no pranks, but purely just sitting there drawing.

It was amazing.

Dizzy gave them challengers on who could draw the best cat, who could draw a house faster, who could only use three colors the best, who could draw a face with their eyes closed. She kept them happy even when the snacks arrived.

"Thanks! Okay, let's eat and then we'll play hide and seek." Dizzy took her food. "Oh, this looks so yummy!"

As the kids ate there was a knock at the door. Snow walked over to open it surprised to see Melody there and the teen smiled.

"Hi! My mom and Dad told me to wait here," She walked into the house. "Oh… is that them?"

"You know?" Al asked surprised.

"Everyone knows," melody pulled up her phone. "Five minutes after it happened everyone knew."

"Oh."

"So, why brings you and your family here?"

"My Aunt Ursula's daughter Uma is here. And she's been turned into a kid."

No one noticed but Mal's eyes snapped towards them her eyes glowing green.

* * *

"Give me my hook back!" Harry yelled trying to climb up Chip who was holding the back of the kid's shirt preventing him from achieving his goal. "It's mine!"

"Only good little pirates who don't try to kill me can have hooks." Chip answered keep the hook as high up as his arm allowed. "Now, it's lunch time and I brought you something to eat."

"I'll skin you alive!" Harry yelled as he was easily picked up by the scruff of the shirt and the servant lead him to a table sitting him down. "I don't need your food-! What is that…?"

"It's a burger. I thought maybe you'd like to try it."

Harry stared at the burger for a long time. Poking it a few times Harry made a face but he sniffed it almost like a dog. Picking it up the burger he took a small bite chewing slowly before moving back to take a long look at the burger.

Before Chip could ask if he didn't like it Harry took three big bites in a row chewing a few times before swallowing. Knowing what was coming next Chip took the soda placing it in front of the little boy. Sure enough Harry grabbed it taking long gulps before he moving back gasping.

"Remember to breath," Chip smiled before opening a second platter that hand another burger. "Here you go."

Harry grabbed at the burger taking another chop out of the burger.

* * *

Uma was in the middle of downing whatever kind of delicious tasting food was on her plate when someone came into the room. She looked up seeing redhead woman walking in staring at her. Uma glared at her as she yanked the platter closer to her.

"This is mine!" Uma yelled at her before licking everything on her plate. "It has my germs on it."

"I just wanted to say hi," Ariel smiled at her. "You have very pretty hair,"

"...Thank you…" Uma said unsure before licking her good again. "It has more germs."

Laughing Ariel walked over sitting down. "That's alright. I'm Ariel. What's your name?"

"Uma," She said taking her time to lick over her french fries. "Go away."

"Uma is a lovely name. I promise I'm not trying to take your food." Ariel took out some powdered doughnuts in a little box. "I actually brought these for you. I know I likes them a lot when I first came onto land so I thought you'd like it too."

Uma moved slowly to take one doughnut taking a tiny bite. Once she had that irt bite though she grabbed the box away from the redhead. Open the box she start to lick half the doubts before stuffing the other half into her coat.

Picking up a napkin Ariel dipped it into some water before leaning over. "Here let clean your face. It has food all over it."

Uma scoffed at her but let it happen before eating some more but stopped when Lumie came in. "I want to see Harry and Gil!"

"In a little while," Lumie promised before bowing to Ariel. "The King is meeting with his parents… would you mind watching her for me? I have to get things done for the King."

"No, I'd be happy too,"

"Thank you,"

"So Uma… I'm not going to eat your food, stop licking it!"

Uma kept licking the little cake that had been brought for her.

* * *

Belle and Adam weren't sure what they were expecting when Ben had asked them to come down to the King's study they wondered what it could be about. They didn't have to wait long as they entered they saw Ben talking to Eric.

"Oh, uh, Mom, Dad, can you two wait here? I'm going to take Eric so he can meet up with Ariel. I'll be right back and please watch him for me?" Ben hurried Eric out of the room. He wanted to tell his parents who that was but first he needed to get Eric back to his wife asap. "I'll only be about five minutes,"

Belle and Adam watched the door close before looking around the room spotting a little boy sitting on a chair looking mesmerized by whatever was on Ben's phone. In fact he looked like had hadn't noticed that Ben left or that anyone else had shown up.

Walking over Belle took a peek at what was playing on the phone. On it was a mouse cartoon. It looked rather cute. Standing back up she cleared her throat. The little boy didn't even blink. Looking at her husband she shrugged.

"Hello there, little fellow," Adam said a bit loudly causing the boy to look up at him. "What are you watching?"

"Where's Ben?" Gil asked giving them a curious look as if he was trying to figure something out before he broke out into a grin. "Hey, I know you!"

"You do?" Belle smiled. "Did we meet at a birthday party?"

"I don't know what that is," Gil frowned before shaking his head. "No, I see you guys on the paper!"

"Paper?" Belle frowned. "What paper?"

"All over the Isle!" Gil smiled. "Even when people tear them down the keep reappearing. I think someone said it was magic."

"OH." Belle nodded. "You… you're from the Isle of the Lost?"

"It's lost?" Gil looked horrified and his eyes watered. "Can you find it?!"

"Oh, no honey, it's not lost!" Belle assured placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's still there, I promise. That's just it's name."

Sniffing Gil rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Belle took a moment. "What's your name?"

"Gil!"

Both Belle and Adam looked at each other, back at Gil, back at each other before back at him. "Gaston's son?!"

"Yeah! That's my Dad's name and my brother's name and my brother's name. I'm just Gil."

"Adam, I'll be right back, you watch him, okay,"

"Wait, what?" Adam turned but Belle was already out the door. Turning back he looked at Gil who was smiling up at him. "So… is there something you want to do?"

"Can I try ice cream?"

* * *

"Okay guys, listen," Mal hissed as the four huddled up in a pillow fort. "Uma and her little dweebs are here! We need to find them because they can attack us first! We're going to the castle to fight them, okay?"

"How are we going to go there?" Evie asked pouting. "It's too long to walk and I have new shoes."

"I know what to do!" Jay grinned. "We can Carpet! Come on let's go!"

Mal, Evie and Jay jumped to rush outside. Carlos laid down hoping they'd leave him out of it but Jay came back picking him up before running outside with him and putting him on Carpet. Carlos sometimes didn't like that he was so small.

"Alright!" Jay was in the middle. "Everyone hold on! Carpet! To the castle!"

Melody was walking by the window just in time to see the kids taking off on it.

* * *

 **Okay did a bit of story on the new kids! Hope you liked it!**

 **I loved the prompts and ideas!**

 **I will be doing interaction with Belle, Beast, Ben and Gil.**

 **To the-trash: I agree and I have some theories on why that was, but I want to seve it for the next chapter,s but thank you for mention it because it spared but ideas and thought about it!**

 **To manticore-gurl071134: I love the idea of Mal and Uma always having the past and always being rivals and enemies, so i put it in.**

 **To DarkNight18: I love the idea of Beast and Gil getting along, I might work that in to the next chapter or the next one. It was a cute image. I understand the crush part but I want to keep it as kid cute with hurt and bad parents without the little girls/boys crushes. I get it thought but it woudl take more pull from the story then I woudl like.**

 **To sparkle123tt: I love the idea of the cereal and Uma threatening them. It's cute, I'll work out a scene like it but it might not be cereals, we'll see. As for Harry I like his insane little ways. I'll see what I can do.**

 **To Timetheif1: THAT RIGHT THERE. I LOVED ALL THREE OF THOSE. I wished you had did more of explanations and maybe examples. If you do I'd love to read about them next time you review.**

 **To chrono-contract: I haven't read the book, but WHOA. YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR HARRY, YES, YOU DID. Since I haven't read the book can you please give me a run down of it?**

 **To Guest: YES.**

 **To StangeInterests32: You wish had been granted! Dizzy is the only one who can keep the kids in check. 8D**

 **To A lot of you: Uma, Harry and Gil will be known to have grown up together and are there for extremely close.**

 **To Guest who said about Captain hook tormenting Harry: I loved that. That is perfect. Thank you.**

 **To danifan300: I was thinking that same thing! It shall be done.**

 **To Dapper-Nahrwhale: That is a lovely idea and a perfect way to get the Auradon kids to spend time with the VKs and the Pirates**

 **I will be mention CJ and Harriet Hook, but they won't be in this story, I will also be mentioning Gaston one and two.**

 **ALSO! I've been writing a Once Upon a Time crossover with the VKs and I'm thinking of adding in Uma, Harry and Gil to the mix. Go over and check out my fic Once Upon A Wish and leave story ideas and prompts!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I was so tired yesterday I didn't' update. Sorry about that! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Those who have asked to Harry/Mal, note that it is not happening. I heard that Dove said that Mal broke his heart but was also told by a few people who've read the book that it never happened and to be honest I don't ship Harry and Mal.**

 **The actors might try to say they are because of them dating in RL but I like it when charterers stay charters and their actors don't try to change their pasts to curve their RL statues.**

* * *

Uma was amazing good at sneaking out of the room. She left the redhead woman and that guy behind in the room. She rushed down the hall hiding behind things as she made her way into different rooms looking for Gil and Harry.

Leaning against a door listening for anything Uma opened it peeking in. "Harry? Gil?"

No one answered her. Going further into the room she looked around. It was a beautiful room. So much so that she forgot that she was on a mission. Looking around in amazement she stooped to look at all the shiny things.

Walking up to a couch she crawled onto it sitting down looking around. Uma watching the tv. It had some odd show with talking horses. Staring at it she laughed out-loud before covering her mouth when she laughed suddenly without meaning too.

After short while Uma shook herself. "No! I need to find Harry and Gil!"

After ten more minutes of the show Uma managed to drag herself away from the tv.

* * *

Harry looked over his hook happily.

After getting the upper hand by getting on a bookshelf and jumping on the person who took his hook, Harry had take off. Once he was sure he was far into the castle was when he looked over his hook and watch.

Looking around Harry realized he was very much lost. Mainly because he had never been in such a huge place that was oddly clean. Scowling Harry walked around looking at everything, stealing a few things here and there before he came to some stairs.

Walking down them Harry paused seeing some people walk by. Curious to where they were going the decided to trail them. Careful following them Harry noticed that they were heading towards different rooms, cleaning, preparing stuff… were they minions?

So strange if they were because they were happy.

Walking into a room that he recognized as a kitchen. A really huge, really neat, really clean kitchen Harry wondered over to grab some food off a platter before stuffing it into his bag. Walking further in he heard people running.

Ducking under a serving cart Harry waited to see what was going on when someone started pushing the cart. Staying quite Harry just deiced to wait until it stopped at.

Ben was heading back to the study room when he saw Chip searching up and down the hall. Noticing that Harry was nowhere to be found the King walked up to his friend who turned around in surprise but Ben paused looking closer.

"Chip," Ben asked shocked. "Is that a black eye?"

"Pirate boots, no matter how small," Chip ground out. "Hurt when they kick you in the eye. Ben, I'm sorry but I need to find Harry, but I'll send someone to help you with whatever you need."

"No, I'm good, thanks," Ben watched as Chip took off and when he turned around he smiled weakly as his mom was rushing down the hall. "Hey, Mom… guess you know who's Gil's dad is?"

"He told us," Belle sighed before smiling a little. "Gil's rather sweet though."

"He is," Ben nodded before they started walking back together. "It must be strange for you. I'm not asking for you guys to watch him, I can do it, but I'd like it if you would get to know Gil. I've only know him for half a day and he's really kind."

"Really?" Belle asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly they heard roaring coming from the study. Looking at each other for a second they shot off to go see what was going on in the study. They ran as fast as they cold opening the door and froze.

Gil was squealing in laughter as he being carried on King Beast's shoulders as the former King was pretending to gallop around the room roaring at the fake animal items before he stopped seeing his son and wife there.

Standing up straight Adam cleared his throat. "We were scaring monsters away."

"Roar!" Gil small attempt to copy the King's roar. "Rrraaah!"

Laughing Belle walked over taking Gil from her husband. "Did you get them?"

"I don't know," Gil looked around. "I think so,"

Setting him down Belle turned to her son. "We do need to talk,"

Nodding Ben turned to tell Gil to sit down and color but the boy was suddenly gone. "Gil?!"

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Harry yelled as he ran down the hall dragging Gil by the hand. "We need to find Uma!"

"Where is she?"

"If I knew I'd brought her with me!" Harry pulled Gil up some stairs looking around. "Which way should we go?"

"Left!" Gil pointed to the right side of the hall.

"Good idea!" Harry continued to drag him down when he heard noise from from a room. Peeking in he saw Uma sitting on a couch laughing so hard she was holding her stomach. "Uma!"

"Uma!" Gil called out happy as he rushed in, Harry closed the door, "What'ca doing?"

"Guys!" Uma got up to hug them before jumping back on the couch. "Come on, come on! This tv shows other people's lives besides the Royals! It's so funny!"

Sitting on either side of her the two watched the tv before joining in the laughter when something happened.

* * *

"It doesn't look to bad," Lumie said as she filled up an ice back before handing it over. "What happened, Chip?"

"I was kicked in the face by a little pirate boot." Chip sighed pressing the cold pack to his eye feeling better. "I'm so glad it's only the three today and tomorrow is our day off."

The open door to the servant's break room was open when Carpet fly by with four screaming kids causing both Lumie and Chip to go perfectly still for ten seconds before they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Was that…?"

"It was!" Chip jumped up. "We need get them! Jay! Carlos!"

"Mal! Evie!"

They two took off chasing the carpet with the four little VKs.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were busy looking around for Uma and her crew. They continued on peeking into each room. As they did they managed to dodge by the adults, lose their usual babysitters who had funn falling down the stairs when Jay dropped some cooking oil on the top steps causing their fall.

They kept opening doors until Mal opened the last one spotting the trio. "Shrimpy!"

The three snapped their attention to them with Uma's eyes narrowing. "That's not my name!"

"Yes, it is Shrimpy!"

"Get her!" Uma screamed jumping off charging. "I'll kill you Mal!"

"Attack!"

* * *

Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad and Audrey were walking towards Ben study to drop off his weekly homework since he had a hard time balancing being King and Student when they heard screaming and name calling come from a room.

Jane was the first to rush over seeing the fight. "Hey!"

The rest of her friends joined her to see eight kids fighting. Mal and Uma were yanking on each other's hair while trying to kick one another. Harry was pinned under Jay who was laying out some punches until Gil tackled him off.

Evie was kicking Gil trying to get him off Jay when Jay jumped back up when Carlos jumped onto his back biting him. All of the kids were trying to murder each other and to the shock of all the good kids it was getting violet and cheap shots were taking place.

Shockingly it was Audrey who was the first to move. "Hey! Stop that!"

They all ran into the room yelling.

Audrey got into the middle of the two fighting girl. "Stop it! Stop it now! Ouch! Don't kick me you little monsters!"

Mal grabbed her arm biting it.

"Ouch!" Audrey screamed before she pushed the teal girl away and yanked Mall up. "I said stop you little brat!"

"Let me go!" Mal tried to bit her again but the other held her tight. "Let go of me!"

"Alright, no more of that!" Doug picked up Evie around the waist taking her away from the other kids as she kicked around. "Come on, let's just stand over here."

Jane rushed over pulling Carlos away while Chad got a hold on Jay, Lonnie pulled Gil off to the side which was easy because the boy stopped fighting the second she did. Rushing back she tried to grab a hold on Harry who was trying to swing a hook at her.

Just then Uma who hadn't been held by anyone was running ready to lunge at Mal when someone grabbed her pulling her back, spun her around to a girl where with black hair .

"Whoa!" Melody spoke in surprise. "Uma? Yes, you gotta be Uma."

"So, what if I am?!" Uma yelled with so much anger as she clenched her teeth with a glaring. "What's it to you?!"

"I'm Melody," Melody grinned at her. "We're family,"

Uma glared at her tilting her head a little. "What do you want?"

"Just to meet you," Melody reached into her pocket watching how Uma tense. "I even brought this to give to you when we met. Here,"

Looking at the shell she gave Melody an odd look. "It's just a shell."

"Listen to it,"

Picking it up Uma pressed her ear to it hearing it play a lovely song. "Oh… OW!"

Mal had slipped away from Audrey before yanking on Uma's braids. "Got you"!

"Hey!" Melody yanked Mal's hands off Uma. "Back off!"

"Don't tell at her!" Audrey shouted back pulling Mal away. "I bet she didn't even start it!"

"Oh, shut your face Audrey!" Melody glared at her as she stood up pulling Uma to her side. "Did you just see what happened?!"

Uma and Mal forgot their fight for the moment. Uma because she wasn't sure why this person was defending her, had given her a gift and was sorta protecting her. Mal was in shock because she had thought that Audrey hated her guts… Why was she defending her?!

Lonnie in shock but kept a hold on Harry who was trying to break free and attack Jay. Jane had a hold on Jay and was struggling to keep it that way but she managed. Evie was done with the fight the second Doug had mentions he hair was now messy after the fight and was combing it desperately to get it back to perfection.

Chad had a hold of the back of Carlos and Gil's shirts keeping them form a somewhat silly slapping fight when Ben came rushing into the room. He looked around as his friends stared at him before back at Melody and Audrey yelling.

"You know what?!" Audrey stopped one foot before grabbing Mal's hand. "We don't need your options fish girl! We're leaving!"

"And we don't need your dumb pouting Princess drama!" Melody grabbed Uma's free hand before storming out of the room too dragging the little girl with her. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Uh," Doug frowned as he continued to help Evie comb her hair. "What just happened?"

"You got me," Lonnie said. "Did Audrey just defend Mal?"

"Things just got really strange," Chad looked confused before he was kicked. "Ouch! Hey, that hurt!"

Gil ran towards Ben stopping in front of him looking up. "Hi, Ben!"

"Hello, Gil," Ben picked up the little boy. "So… What happened?"

* * *

"Oh, mon ami," Lumie cried tiredly as she finished patching herself up. "If they bring more kids from the isle… we might die,"

"I thought fairy Godmother was working on changing them back?" Chip took some meds to help with the pain before looking int he staff mirror. "We look like we've gotten into a fight,"

"And we lost." Lumie agreed. "Well, today is almost off,"

"Thank goodness," Chip smiled a little when a beep came from both their phones. It was linked up to Ben's phone so when he pressed an app it singled to them that their King needed him. "Welp, ready to go see what he needs."

"Of course, it's our jobs,"

They took the servants halls hidden behind the walls of the castle to get there faster. They entered the room to find Ben there writing something. They bowed politely before asking him what the King needed help with.

"I made plans to take all the kids to the Amusement park tomorrow and I want you two-"

"AHHH!"

Lumie and Ben stared at Chip who wa suddenly screamed.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that,"

"King Ben," Lumie smiled weakly. "Tomorrow is our day off. Day off. No work. Nothing. Nada. Not a single thing but me going to see my boyfriend. Please don't take that from me!"

"And I was going to spend time with my Mom. And sleep in. Sleep in, Ben. Just let me sleep, please!"

"...I just wanted you two to get the tickets and rent a small bus…"

"Oh," Chip flushed before standing up correctly. "We can do that. Forget what we said and how we acted."

"Yes, yes, yes," Lumie nodded. "Welp, is that all?"

Grinning Ben nodded. "Can you two set up a bed in my room for the night? Gil needs a place to sleep, you see and that's pretty much it."

They left and Ben looked at Gil who was trying to roar like Ben's dad and was attempting to scare off a fake glass dragon. Pausing Ben noticed that Gil had nothing to wear for the night. Or for tomorrow. Shrugging Ben picked up his phone pressing the button for Chip and Lumie.

* * *

"I can't believe Melody!" Audrey was pacing back and forth angrily, she hadn't realized she still had Ma's hand so the little girl was forced to be pulled back and forth. "And what's she even doing here?! She goes to that school 'Under the Sea'! Please! How in the world can you learn underwater! No books! And she has the nerve to show up like she knows what to do!"

Mal was relieved when they stopped for a second before it continued on. Audrey continued to rant about the person named Melody so she was ure that the two didn't get along. Suddenly she was being pulled around again.

"And Ben invited her to tomorrow! Well, she may think she's perfect, but she not!" Audrey scowling. "I'm taking her down tomorrow at the games!"

"Can I go?" Mal asked as she was yanked around more. "I want go now."

"Oh, yes, she's so going down!"

Rolling her eyes Mal gave up as she was continued to be dragged around. Oh well, could be worse, it could have been her Mom and Maleficent would have dragged her over some glass.

* * *

The next day Ben was waiting for his friends to show up. Soon he spotted his Mom and Dad walking over to him with Gil. It was so funny that his Dad had taken a sudden shine to Gil. They had instantly taken the little boy under their wing by stopping back in the morning to take Gil out to play, get clothes and spent the morning with him until noon.

They were supposed to leave for the Amusement Park. Smiling at them Ben stopped when he noticed the unease on their faces. As they got coser he could hear Gil talking to his dad about how cool it was that they had pancakes that don't' taste like rubber.

"Ben!" Gil cried out happily waving from where he was sitting on King Adam's arm as he was carried over. The little boy took out what looked like a small pancakes. "I saved these for Harry and Uma! Where are they?"

"They should be here shorty," Ben smiled before opening the door to the little bus. "Let's get you into your seat and buckle you in."

"Uh, Ben," Admn looked at Belle. She nodded at him before telling Gil that they would get him a drink before he got on and lead him again. "Listen son… there's something I need to tell you about Gil."

"What is it, Dad?"

"...Easier when we were leaving the cafe we took him too a waiter had asked if wanted to take the food we didn't finish home. I said yes. When the brought the boxes I told Gil that we're going to box them.. The food, and suddenly he threw his arms up to protect his ears," Adam took a breath as if to control his anger before connecting. "It seems Gaston would box Gil's ears whenever he felt like it."

"That's horrible," Ben was shocked. "Was he alright?"

"After a while… we've pulled something out of him but all bad… he has a small scar by the side of his face. You can't see it unless you moving his hair out of the way but that is apparently why he's not named Gaston the fourth," Beast turned around before back at Ben. "Son, I want you to take them all out, have fun, do whatever you need to for them to have a wonderful day… but I ask you to consider getting them therapy."

"I agree," Ben spoke looking over his Father's shoulder seeing his friends and the kids coming, the parents would have a day off, and he noticed how all of the kids had shifty eyes as if waiting to see if some sort of monster was going to pop out of nowhere. "We'll talk about it tomorrow with their guardians and Dad, don't worry they'll have a lot of fun."

"Thanks son. I'm sure they'll behave."

"Dragon spit!"

"Shrimpy!"

"Street rat!"

"Pirate!"

"Good luck, son..." Adam put his hand on his son's shoulder before saying quickly before he took off away from the upcoming chaos.. "You're going to need it!"

* * *

 **Alright someone mentions that Harry has his hook because hid dad might be dead. I love that idea.**

 **Amusement** **park is a wonderful idea and with so many people in one story it's good to separate them.**

 **I've gotten such wonderful ideas! You guys are amazing!**

 **I was also pleasantly surprised to get a message asked if I woudl possibly bring Killian Jones aka Captain from Once Upon a Time and when I read that I almost choked on air realizing that Harry and Killian look like they could be father and son! I mean, they both have their eyeliner on point.**

 **Okay! AMUSEMENT PARK IDEAS! Give me you're best!**

 **The trio will have their pasts looked into along with the VKs! I thought maybe we can have Blue Fairy because the therapist.**

 **Also a quick note! Lumie and Chip aren't dating, their just best friends who grew up together and their mission in life is to serve their King Ben.**

 **Alright, time to get depressing my wonderful followers... tell me... what should happen to these poor unfortunate souls?**


	29. Chapter 29

Ben let everyone on the buss first, they kept Mal and Uma from each other because they were trying to kick each other. Once they were all on Ben helped Gil onto the bus. There was a few seats open near the front so Ben helped Gil into a seat before buckling him in.

"Alright, guys," Ben clapped his hands together once. "Ready to go have fun?"

The kids just gave him an odd look before they tried to struggle free of their seat belts. Nodding Ben sat down next to Gil who was trying hard to hand his friends the little pancakes he had saved. It seemed it was mutual because Uma and Harry each had something they had saved and we're trying to reach each other to give each other food.

The driver closed the bus's doors.

* * *

The Amusement park had Ben as busy as one might think. All the people that came to have fun, a lot of kids running around screaming excitedly. Ben had told everyone to pair off. Ben had Gil, Lonnie had gotten a hold of Carlos and Jay (Because Carlos was so cute!), Audrey had Mal (Ben wasn't sure what was happening there), Melody had Uma, Doug had Evie, and since Chad hadn't come with them because he had to show Dizzy around and meet Cinderella, that left Harry who was trying to figure out if he should go with Uma or Gil.

In the end he chose to just grab both their hands and wait. Ben was sure that these three kids depended on each other way more the other four. They stopped at a bench looking around before someone handed them a map of the park.

"Alright, what ride should we go on first?" Ben asked looking over the map. "Maybe something exciting?"

"Look!" Eive screamed pointing at the teacups ride. "People in a giant teacups!"

"Those are huge!" Jay took a few steps forward. "Cool."

"Teacups it is!" Melody started to walk only stopping when she noticed the kids hadn't let go. "Uh, hey Ben want to join us on the teacups?"

"Sure," Ben smiled before looking at the others. "Alright let's try to stay together."

* * *

Mal felt sick as they spun in the tea cups. Holding onto her stomach she looked over at Evie who also looked a bit pale. Doug noticed first and tried to slow down but Audrey was determined to out spin Melody and Ben.

Uma, Gil and Harry al had their arms up screaming with laughter as they spun around. They were screaming to go faster and didn't notice how Audrey and Melody were glaring at each other and trying to get the upper hand.

Lonnie and Jay were spinning too. Carlos was so small he just slid around until he was pressed against Lonnie's side trying to hold on. He didn't like being slid around when the cup was spinning around a lot and he closed his eyes the second they got so fast.

"Stop!" Mal cried out. "I'm going to throw up!"

"Audrey we need to slow down!" Doug said pulling the opposite way trying to slow them down. The second they got it almost to a stop Mal stood up leaning over the teacup before vomiting over the side before going limp and groaning. "Oh dear."

"Serves you right, Mal!" Uma cheered as the ride was shut down immediately. She was standing up in the seat with Melody holding onto the back of her dress. "Stupid dragon!"

"Yeah!" Harry and Gil cheered.

* * *

After getting off the ride, apologizing to the staff who had to clean the ride, Ben walked over to where Audrey was help Mal rise out her mouth before giving Mal a mint. Taking a moment to watch this Ben couldn't help it.

"Hey, Audrey?"

"Hold on, Ben," Audrey was wiping off Mal's face one more time. "There. Okay, what is it?"

"How come you're being… uh,"

"Nice? You can say it," She gave him a half glare before leaning towards him. "My Grammy told me a few things Mal told her… it's not pretty, but…. I'm older at the moment and I am a Princess so… I can try to be nice."

"What happened?"

"Ben!" Gil came running over grabbing his hand pulling him away. "Look! Look! It's little cars! Little cars and they don't have wheels!"

"Those are bumper cars?"

"A what?" Gil looked up at him. "Is that a fun thing to do?"

"Yes, would you like to get on one?"

"I can get on one?!"

* * *

The mini bumper cars were made for little kids. It was cute they had one for both adults and kids and one made just for kids. Ben watched as ll of the kids were sitting in their own cars buckled in. The worker made sure they were all safe before start up the bumper cars.

"The look happy," Doug commented before looking at Ben. "So, I gotta ask. How's it like taking care of Gil the son of Gaston who tried to murder your dad?"

"Interesting, but fun," Ben nodded. "Gil's really sweet and a kind little boy. Still he gets scared of things easily. Worried all the time about getting hurt, monsters in shadows. Makes me wonder how bad it was growing up on the isle."

"Well he looks like he's having fun," Doug said as they watched Gil spin in circles. "And how's getting them back to normal going?"

"So far? Nothing, but Fairy Godmother says she's working on it."

"I kind of want them to stay little," Lonnie grinned as she watched Jay driving around fast so he could bump into Harry. "Their cuter this way,"

"Sure," Audrey scolded. "Why is Carlos driving so slow?"

They watched as the little boy drove by them really slow.

"Hey!" Melody said as she watched Mal ram into Uma. "Play nice!"

Instead Mal and Uma started to chase each other in the bumper cars trying to ram the other off. Soon Jay joined in going after Harry. Sighing they just let the kids do whatever since they were in the cars and not actually hitting each other.

* * *

Audrey, Doug and Lonnie took the kids to get something sweet to eat. They had broken up into two groups since the Pirates and VKs couldn't stop trying to attack each other. It was fine for now because they had gone on a few more kiddie rides before stopping to buy them some very unhealthy snacks.

"Wow,: Evie gasped as Doug paid for a candy apple. "That is a really bright apple!"

"It's candy. Go ahead try it,"

Taking a bite into the crunchy candy cover apple she giggle. "It's so yummy!"

"I want one," Mal tried to take Eive's apple. "Gimmie!"

"Hey!" Audrey pulled her way. "I'll get you one, don't steal from her."

"But I want it."

"I don't care you don't steal," Audrey took out her card before paying for two candy apples before handing one of Mal. "It's rude."

Lonnie bought three hand one each to the boys before taking abit of hers. "These are so good."

Jay took a bite. "Wicked!"

"Yummy," Carlos took small bits enjoying it when walked over to the cart to see what else they had on the food card. When he was looking he didn't noticed that was out of site so the others started calling his name thinking he was lost. Looking over he saw them calling his name. Walking back over he jsut stood behind them until they noticed him. "Hi."

* * *

Uma looked happily at the toys in a ring toss game. She wanted one. They stood there at the man was paid before they were handed rings. They started to throw the rings at the bottles. They wond little prizes which was handed to them.

"But… I wanted the big one," Gil looked up at Ben. "I want the big one."

"Me too!" Uma tugged on Melody's hand. "Can't we just take it?"

"No, we need to racked up some points." Melody handed over some more money. "Come on, let's get them."

"I got one!" Harry suddenly ran away carrying a large crocodile stuffed animal. "Hahaha!"

"Harry!" Ben yelled shocked before handing forty over the the worker. "I'm so sorry, please take this. Harry, stop come back!"

"When in the world didn't he sneak into the booth?!" Melody grabbed Uma's hand as they started to chase after Harry. "Wait for us!"

Uma was running to keep up when she turned back after noticing that Gil wasn't with them. She saw him looking around in the crowd as people passed confused.

"Gil! Gil, over here!" Uma called before turning to tug on Melody's hand. "We can't leave Gil!"

Stopping Melody looked back into the crowd. "Shoot! Ben, I'm going back for Gil!"

"What?!" Ben stopped running turning around for a few seconds feeling stupid for taking off without grabbing onto Gil. Turning back he had lost sight of Harry. "Harry? Harry?! Oh no… no, this is not good."

* * *

"Jay, you're not tall enough, so no, you're not getting on the ride," Lonnie said as she watched the boy attempt to make himself taller. "Come on, there's other stuff to do."

"No, I want to ride that roller-coaster!" Jay tried to stand on his toes giving the worker a grin but the man shook his head. "Oh, come on!"

"There's a kid roller coaster a few rides down," Doug said. "Should be fun,"

"Fiiine," Jay rolled his eyes before he looked at Carlos who was looking sleepy. "Hey, tired?"

Nodding Carlos pointed to down. "My feet hurt."

"Come on, jump on," Jay leaned down so Carlos could climb on his back. "Let's go! Woooo!"

Evie laughed before looking at Doug. "Can I have a ride too?"

"Sure," Doug kneels down so she could get on. "Alright, let's catch up with the others alright."

They all walked over to the kid roller coaster before they were measured. They luckily were all tall enough to ride into the little coaster. They were able to sit next to each other on the ride. They screamed and cheered until they came to a stop at the other side.

As they stood in the waiting area for the kids and talked excitedly about how they wanted to go again when some kid walked by shoving Carlos's down. The little boy yelped as he was pushed backwards landing on his back.

"Watch it small fry."

Jay, Mal and Evie looked shocked before they all glared gritting their teeth.

Doug, Lonnie, and Audrey rounded the corner only to find the three older kids beating up up a boy. In shock it took them a good minute before they all screamed rushing to stop them.

* * *

Harry was sitting on a bench holding onto the stuffed animal feeling upset. He had run off not paying attention to where he was going. Now he was lost somewhere. Not that he hadn't been lost before but that was on the isle and that was easier to find your way back form. After all you just walked around for an hour or two and you'd end back up to where you're home is or find your friends.

Looking around Harry could feel his heart beating faster as he watched all these strangers walking around with kids. Pressing his head down on the crocodile which he had named Tik Tok after the one that bit off his Father's hand.

A shadow was suddenly over him blocking out the sun. "Well, well… are you lost son?"

Looking up Harry blinked a couple of times. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a man Captain traveling realms," Hook kneeled down looking over the boy. "And I'd recognized a pirate at any age and you are different a pirate. Now, then what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Harry's eyes looked at the man before his eyes landed on the other's hook so Harry pulled out his. "I got one too."

"Really now?" Killian picked it up. "Huh, looks a lot like mine."

"Are you really a pirate?"

"Indeed," Killin stood up. "I'm traveling this realm looking for an item and was told that the King was around here somewhere."

"I got lost from the King and my friends." Harry stood up watching as the man turned around to look around. "I'm Harry,"

"Good name," Killian started to walked motion for Harry to follow. "Got a last name kid?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry Hook,"

Killian whirled around. "Harry Hook? Son of Captain Hook."

"Yeah, that's my dad!"

"Well, then," Killian leaned down so he was eye to eye with the kid. "How about we take a small trip to my pirate ship?"

"I a really one that sails?"

"The Jolly Roger, fastest ship on any seven seas." Killian took the kid by the hand before leading him out of the park. "So, Harry, do you think the King would be willing to give something up for someone he lost?"

* * *

Ben was running around with Melody right behind him. They were looking for Harry who had gone missing. They had managed to find Gil because the gamekeeper had called GIl back and let him play with a toy while he waited for Ben to come back and get him.

A man walked up to Ben. "You the King?"

"Yes,"

"You lost a little boy named Harry?"

"Yes! Oh, thank goodness, I was getting worried," ben grinned when he was handed a piece of paper that was rolled up. Unrolling it Ben read over it. "And now I'm extremely worried."

"What is it?" Melody asked peeking over. "Oh no!"

"Someone kidnapped Harry!" Ben paused. "Wait a minute… Who is Killian Jones?!

"Who care, what he want?!"

"A giant beans," Ben took out his phone calling someone. "Hi. I need your help it's an emergency… Harry's been kidnapped."

* * *

 **Okay so in this story Killian in still after Rumple and on his path to revenge. He did kidnap Harry in this story because I wanted to work with bad Hook but also work with Hook who is rather nice to Harry but probably mean to everyone else.**

 **I update a lot when I'm really into something or heavily inspired but when I lose that muse it takes me forever to update sadly.**

 **CJ Hook looks a lot like Emma! It shocked me!**

 **To bluefrosty27: I love that song!**

 **I got a few messages asking if I'd write a story about the VK's and Pirates can meet their Once Upon A Time parents and I already said I'm writing that and it's on my Stories and the name is Once Upon a Wish and the new chapter will be out later today or in a couple of hours so go read ig you want to see Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry and Gil with their Once Upon a Time Parents!**

 **I'm also taking requests and prompts there so drop some and don't be shy!**


	30. Chapter 30

Ben was a bit nervous as he waited.

There was a good hours before he had to go to the docs to trade some giant beans for Harry. Taking in a deep breath he saw the car pulling up. Standing tall Ben kept his statutes as King. After all calling people to assistant you was normal. It was fine, Ben thought to himself but he shrank down when Chip and Lumie walked up to him bow, their eyes clearly shown that they were rob of half their day off.

"How can we serve you, King Ben?" Lumie asked as she had all his life.

"Ben," Chip whispered, both of them still bow. "Stand up straight, you're a King."

Snapping up Ben cleared his throat. When he had stood up straight they stopped bowing. "I need you're help and I know it's not fair to ask you to come when you, uh, clearly need a break, but I was given this."

Chip took it. "Someone kidnapped Harry… for Beans?"

"Giant beans?" Lumie sighed before she took out her phone. "I will go get them,"

"I'll get the swords," Chip handed the paper back to Ben before they both bowed. "Give us half hour, Your Majesty,"

* * *

Aurora was going over some letters when Mal came bounding up to her, with Audrey following at a normal pace.. "Mal! Audrey! You two are back so soon?"

"Yeah and you won't believe what happened…" Audrey started to tell her mom what happened when she saw her grandmother walk in. "Oh, I didn't know you were her Grammy."

Mal ran up to Queen Leah. with her arms up smiling brightly up at her. "Grammy!"

"Ooh," Queen Leah picked her up holding her closer as the purple hair girl laid her head down on her shoulder. "Hello, sweet baby, Audrey, dear, I heard you'd be out today?"

* * *

Killian was standing on the deck peering out with his spyglass. No one had been spotted for far. Maybe the King wouldn't show up. Looking down he saw bright blue eyes staring up at him. Smiling down a bit Killian wondered if he looked like that he was a small boy.

"Alright, lad, you want a peek?"

"I like your hook."

"Well that makes one of us," Killian laughed moving so he could sit on a barrel. Harry moved to sit next to his leg on the floor. "It was cut off by a damned Crocodile."

"Tic Tock Croc."

"What?" Killian frowned before shaking his head. "I might not be from your world little pirate but I have this feeling you are talking about the Crocodile."

"Aye! When I find Tic Tock I want him to bite mine off too!"

"Wha? No!" Killina gave him an odd look. "Listen lad the goal is NOT to get your hand bitten off, it's just to kill the croc,"

"My Dad has a Hook just like yours." Harry smiled manically. "I have one too."

"...Yes, I where is dear old Daddy, anyways,"

"Over there!" Harry stood up pointing at the Isle of the Lost. "He's there,"

"Ah, yes, my Crew and I were unable to get passed the barrier." Killian looked at it. "Seems to be some sort of… Prison or maybe a torture island."

"I live there,"

"The bloody hell are you living there for?!" Killian looked down."Your Dad is Captain Hook, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you live there?!" Killian noticed the boy's eyes full of fear, his body tensed and he was carefully moving away. "Sorry, lad, but that place looks ghastly. Come on, here, let's get you something to do."

"I want to hook someone."

"Do you now," Killian smirked. "Mr. Smee! The lad wants to hook something! Let's gettitng what he wants! Boys, gathering around, it's going to be a show!"

The crew cheered.

* * *

"Alright, here put this on," Melody grinned as she handed Uma a teal bathing suit that had a skit on it. "I have a surprise for you,"

"I need to go find Harry!" Uma looked upset, "I need to get him back! He's one of the only people I have!"

"Uma, listen to me," Melody smiled. "Ben is going to get him back… you know why?"

"No,"

"Because goodness always wins," Melody promised before she smiled. "Now put this on, I'm taking you into the water."

"The water?" Uma frowned. "Like the the poor?"

"No," Melody took out two shells handing one to Uma. "Under the sea."

"Under… I can… go there?"

"Yes, come on, let's go!"

* * *

Patch was following Carlos's around as the little boy was playing with a few stuffed animals. Happily trailing after him Patch sniffing the air. Something wasn't right. Turning around looking for anything that looked around spotting Jay playing with a ball the little boy rushed after him.

"Jay!" Carlos called out happily. "Can I play?"

"Hey, Carlos! Come on, let's play!" Jay tossed him the ball with a grin. "Catch!"

Carlos fumbled the ball before running after it laughing. They kept playing with the ball for a while, rolling it around, tossing it, a few times it rolled into bush so Path went after it. The dog honestly was having fun watching the kids. Why in the world so hard for Chip and Luime to do it?

Finally the ball went out into the water so Patch got up from where he had laid down. "I'll get it! Stay here!"

Smirking Jay grabbed Carlos by the hand running off. Now that their baby sitter was distracted they could go have some real fun. Going into the castle they disappeared into the long hallways searching for the kitchen. When they found it Jay kicked the door open before walking.

"Alright let's get all the sweets!" Jay rushed to the cabinets opening it. "Jackpot! Carlos, help me get this back to our hiding spot!"

"Yay!" Carlos opened one cupcake to e as they filled the bag up with all kind of snacks and treats until he bag they had was filled to the top. "Yummy, food,"

"Let's go!"

Outside Patch was trying to pick up their scents hoping to find them.

* * *

The exchange had gone a lot smoother then Ben had expected. The pirate turned out to be from another realm. He asked for the beans before handing the little kid over but he also mentioned that the ruler of that world should be wary of a weakened spot near the isle of the Lost.

Lumie and Chip had been on his side as they carefully watched the ship vanished. A thought had entered Ben's mind that the possibility of there being other world out there with other version of them was intriguing and just maybe needed to be kept an eye on.

"King Ben," Chip spoke seething his sword. "We'll take you back to the Castle,"

"Thank you both." Ben helped Harry in but the kid seemed to be in some sort of daze. "Once home you to can get back to your day off,"

"No, it's fine," Lumie said as Chip got into the limo next to her. She looked at Ben from the mirror. "Anything you would like to stop first?"

"No, home is good," Ben smiled before he paused seeing that their shoulders were drooping slightly. "...Are you two sure you don't want to go back to your days off?"

"No, Your Majesty," Chip gave him a weak smile. "We're just going to get back to work and it's a bit of a drive."

Blinking Ben was about to ask what they did on their days off when the thought of occurred to him that since the VKs had been turned into little children the two hadn't had a day off… no, no that wasn't right… because before they that they were always helping out Ben with his Kingly duties, staying up all night with him if they had to, running around getting done whatever he needed…

When was the last time they had a proper day off? A vacation even? Sitting back Ben thought back on how lng hew knew them. Well he had known them his whole life of course. They hd been there the day he was born, introduced only hours later when it was announced they they would be the ones to serve and protect Ben.

Thinking back on his earliest memories he remembered them playing with him, helping him dress, getting him food, pretty much being caregivers when his Mom had to be in court. Growing up he had always felt comfort knowing they were there for him not matter what.

One call and they devoted their all without a second thought, without even so much as complaint.

A bit disturbed Ben realized that he had no idea what they did outside serving him… what little time they had or now that he was thinking about it the two were best friends, but how could they not? They were the same age and the only other person they had around was their King who was a good eight years younger then them.

Did they sacrifice so much without his knowing?

"Chip? Lumie?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"...Are you angry with me for pulling you guys away from your own time?"

"No," Lumie answered.

"Don't worry, Ben, it's our job, remember? Loyalty."

"Besides, you know you missed us," Lumie grinned. "After all we've known you since you were born"

"Admit it," Chip laughed. "You missed us, that's why we were the first you called."

Smiling Ben relaxed. "My two loyal friends… you are so going on a week long vacation… Harry… are you eating my phone?"

Ben had a flash back suddenly to when he was walking around the castle with them trailing behind telling him to stand up straight because one day he was going to be King and his Father and Mother smiling at Ben before they walked away for a meeting.

Walking along with his two loyal servants they made it back to Ben's room where Gil was playing with a few toys that Adam and Belle hd gotten them. Harry shoved Chip before rushing over to Gil glaring at them as he sat next to the other boy.

As Ben talked to the two they hadn't noticed that Harry had nicked the remote to the Isle Barrier and was looking over it. Gil noticed and together they pressed the button a few times wondering what it did. When nothing came of it Harry just tossed it across the room.

The King went back to work reading over the papers as well as looking up at the two boys playing with the toys. Smiling Ben was glad that the day turned out for the better when the door banged open with his friend rushing in.

"The barrier! It's gone!"

Ben sat there in shock before jumping up. "How many of them are off the isle?!"

"We don't know!"

"Get fairy Godmother, quick!" Ben rushed to the kid picking up Gil and grabbing Harry's hand before they all left the room. "Gather everyone and keep them safe! I need to speak with my Father."

* * *

Queen Leah was reading a book to Mal at the castle….

Snow was braiding Evie's hair….

Anita had just found Carlos eating sweet…

Al was watching Jay climbing a Tree…

Melody was teach Uma how to use her magic…

Ben had left the two boys in a room with his mom…

But that all really didn't matter because suddenly, one by one, their parents showed up tearing them away from their new found family. The worst part was that the kids were now nothing but barging chips to sue as nothing more they money to get what they wanted.

* * *

 **For those who haven't seen Once Upon a Time Hook is an good guy, he's redeemed but yeah, google him and be surprised! lol**

 **VKs and Pirates parent are free!**

 **Warning next chapter will be angst/hurt/abuse/a little dark.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guys I've been dealing with some issues lately but am going to try to post again soon.**

 **Please leave some suggestions, reviews or any recent or future things you want to see in the upcoming chapters.**


	32. Chapter 32

**(A Christmas special )**

* * *

Mal was peeking over the kitchen counter as a large bowl was placed on it followed by eggs, flour, other stuff until they were all around the bowl. Everyone was making a big fuss about about something that was supposed to happen tonight and tomorrow.

She watched as Audrey placed chocolate chips on the counter. Eyes wide she watched at the girl walked away to grab something. Grabbing a handful of chocolate chips she stuffed them into his mouth. When Audrey came back she picked up the chocolates placing them out of the way.

"These are for the cookies."

"I want them,"

"Not yet," SHe handed Mal a whisk. "Here, you can stir."

Climbing up onto the counter Mal watched as the stuff was added into the bowl. Putting the wish in she stirred when told as she watched it turn into the light brown and pretty much three the chocolate chips in when it was time.

"Hey, careful!"

"Can we put ore?"

"SInce you eat some, yeah, I guess," Audrey took out some more putting them into the bowl. "Alright, mix it up,"

Mal struggled to mix it up finally it was all the way mixed in. "Now what?"

"Now we bake them and leave them out for Santa Clause to eat them."

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Audrey looked at her. "Santa… you know…?"

The confused look made it clear the little girl had no idea who that was.

"Well, uh, you're going to meet him tonight at the Christmas Party tonight… come on, I'm sure Grammy will tell you all about him-"

"Grammy!" Mal was already out the door.

* * *

"Hey, what's with the fancy, fancy?" Jay asked walking into the living room as she was eating some pizza as he stared at the tree. "Why is there a tree in the house? Are we gonna set it on fire?!"

"Get that happy look off your face," Jasmine said as he set a box down. "We're going to decorate it,"

"Why?" Jay walked over looking the box. "Ohh, what are these for?"

"We put them on the tree. Here, let's show you,"

* * *

"What is that?" Evie peeked over to the sofa seeing a table being set out with large helpings of food. "Why are there so many plates?"

"Remember what we talking about? It's Christmas Eve dinner." Snow smiled setting some food down on the table. "THat's why we went shopping for your blue snow dress remember?"

"A little." Evie noticed bread roll. Walking over she grabbed one taking a bite as she followed them around watching all the food being set out. "Someone's coming over?"

"Yes, my dear friends are coming over and their kids. Even Doug."

Evie gasped. "Do you think he found my prince yet?!"

"I don't think so," Snow laughed when she looked out the window. "Oh there here! I see Doug too."

"Doug!" Evie ran to the door swing it open before running arms open. "Doug! Doug! Come play tea party with me!"

* * *

Patch was following Carlos around as the little boy seemed curious about everything that was going on. The dog bet he didn't even fully understand what Christmas was. All he knew was that there was a lot of food, a large turkey and ham and a tree that he had tried to climb up earlier.

They ended up under the kitchen table as the last of the food was taken out. A knock at the door was heard. Patch was wagging his tail knowing who it was. Anita had hurried to open the door letting in Nanny in as she bustled.

Many dogs ran to greet here as she pet each of them excitedly. Patch pulling Carlos out with him rushing to the Nanny lifting up Carlos to show her.

"Oh, is this Carlos?! OH my isn't he the cutest thing you ever did see?!" Nanny hugged him tightly. "Oh, dear I've been excited to meet you since I heard of you!"

COnfused Carlos just hung there eyes wide before he was handed a little stuffed dog. Taking it he looked it over before holding it close.

"Nanny, come in and would you believe, this is Carlos's first one!"

"Oh dear, we have to fix that! Come, my dears let's get to the Christmas stories!"

* * *

"Uma… what are you doing?"

"YOu said a man was going to come down through the chimney so I'm going to stop him!" Uma spoke as she set some more pokers up in the fire place to try to keep this Sandy Claws away. "I'm almost done. Can you hand me the rocks so they stay up?"

"Okay, I think some micounacations happened," Melody took Uma's hand. "Come on, Let's get some hot chocolate, have a short talk and then we'll watch Santa Claus is coming to Town. That should help!"

"But my trap! It isn't finished yet!" Uma reached for it. "Nooo…!"

"Come on, kid," Melody laughed. "It's gonna be fun, I promise!"

A few hours later Uma asked Melody to help her take down the trap.

* * *

"Okay, now careful," Ben said as he helped Harry roast a marshmallow over the fire. Earlier the little pirate had attempted to use it to set Chip on fire so now he was keeping a close eye on him. "Okay, it should be down. Here, I' hold the stick and you have you crackers and chocolate right?"

"Yeah!" Harry let the other hold the stick before picking up his stuff from the plate. "Now what?"

"Alright, now we put the marshmallow between them like this… and now we press down a little… ad there you go! A smore!" Ben smiled. "Careful it's still a bit hot but you can bite into it."

Slowly Harry took a bite enjoy the taste before taking a bigger bite. "I like it!"

"I'm glad!" Ben watched a little boy sat down to enjoy his treat. "Okay, so how about some hot chocolate?"

Harry said nothing as he kept eating his more.

Getting up Ben walked over to where they had a serving tray filled with sweets, snacks, hot chocolate, some cookies before picking up some chocolate. Looking over to where his Mom was putting more things on the tree as Lumie stood near holding the tray of Christmas bulbs.

A few feet over Adam was reading some Christmas stories to Gil whose eyes were big with wonder. It was still a funny thing that his Dad had taken such a liking to Gil. He swore the man spoiled the little boy but it was decided.

"Chip, how much longer until dinner?" Ben asked as the other poured the hot chocolate into two cups.

"A few minutes, Your Majesty." Chip smiled handed him the two cups. "In fact, Lumie and I best be going to make sure things are in order."

"Oh, yes, thank you," Ben nodded as his friends both bowed to his parents then to him before leaving. Looking over he found Harry playing on a table, a kid game had gotten his attention. Walking over to see the tree he looked up at it. "It looks beautiful, Mom,"

"Thank you, dear," Belle smiled placing the last bulb on the tree. "We'll shall we head down to dinner?"

"Indeed we should," Adam stood up setting Gil on his feet. "We'll let us be off."

Gill ran over to Harry to talk to him about the story he just hears. It took a few minutes but they all went down to the dinning hall to eat the dinner.

* * *

In the morning all the kids had to be told that the boxes under the tree where for them before a flurry of bows, wrapping paper and laughed that filled each home.

 **(Nothing to do with the main storyline, just a side story)**


End file.
